Three Times the Trouble
by Jodeh
Summary: "Welcome to the FAYZ." The triplets, who never wanted much, are now in trouble. They've always stuck together, but will the FAYZ we the one ting to tear them apart? Where violence and hunger is everywhere, will this family survive? Or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**No one knows what it is, why it's here or who the HECK created it. They just know they're trapped, like fish. Life in the FAYZ is better for some, worst than others. Violence is everywhere. The triplets, who rarely seperate, just might be torn apart by this epidimic. And then what? Death?**

* * *

><p>The triplets decieded today would be the day they would skip school and go to the beach. Their parents didn't mind, they were usually well behaved. In public. So, the three of them got they're auntie to drive them. Being only 13, they couldn't exactly drive themselves.<p>

Sonia Nic, the smallest of the triplets, bounces up and down in the back seat, singing along to the radio, her pigtails bouncing in beat with the bumps on the road.

Krissy Nic covers her ears, pretending to die as Sonia sung her little heart out off-key and just plain badly.

Violet Nic, the biggest and most mature one, had long since learned to block out the singing.

"Sonic!" Their auntie roars, then realizes her mistake.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sonic." Sonia suddenly growls.

Their auntie didn't say a word after that, still surprised at the reaction. They drive on through Perdido Beach, taking in the beautiful sights. The family had just moved into town.

"I hate traffic," Krissy grumps, staring out the window as cars are seen on all sides. "We could be at the beach by now."

"The traffics not even that bad." Violet rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>Their Auntie, Berneise stares out at the road confused. There were no cars what-so-ever, let alone a beach.<p>

"Kids, I think we're lost." Berneise announces.

"...That would've been nice to know two hours ago." Krissy's eye twitches, but still manages to be respectful to the older woman.

"Hey, I thought the beach was in the mountains like at your old house!"

"I can't believe you got us lost."

"Shut up, Kri-"

Everything happens insanely fast then. The car swerves, the girls shriek, there driver was gone. Poof. There one minute, gone the next. The car swerves. Sonia grips the seat cushions, terrified of what just happened. Krissy leans over from the passenger seat and grips the wheel, trying to turn away from the big cliff.

Suddenly from behind, another trunks hits them, hard. Krissy jerks forward, the seat belt holding her still, but snapping her head forward sharply. A stream of cursewords erupts from the girls mouth, surprising both of the other girls.

Violet looks up in time to see a big mine shaft in the cars path. "OH SHI-"

She's cut off as the car descends into the mouth of the mine shaft, hitting her head on the roof of the car. She screams again, unsure of what the heck they did to deserve this.

Krissy slams on what she thought was the brakes, and the engine roars, speeding up the car. She curses and pushes the other pedal, the car skidding to the stop. The three sit in the sudden silence, stunned that they just survived that. The smell of burned rubber fills the air.

Sonia opens and closes her mouth in silent pain as her head throbs and her insides felt torn up due to the seat belt.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Violet asks in a shaky, but calm voice.

"No," Sonia groans. "I think the seat belt cut out my stomach. Aren't these things s'pose to _save _lifes?"

Krissy tries to re-start the car again, not getting much results. The three girls just stare at each other as green light fills the back windows.

"U-Uh, so who wants to get out first?" Krissy gives Sonia and Violet hopeful looks. "...Rock Paper Siccors?"

They do a quick round of the game.

"Best out of three?" Sonia tries. Violet shakes her head.

"Wait! It might be an alien spaceship!" Krissy rummages through the picnic basket and pulls out some aluminum foil.

"You can't be serious," Violet sighs as Sonia wraps a thick layer of foil around everyones head.

After all that is taken care of, Sonia leads the way deeper into the mine, towards the green light.

"Woah... What is this stuff?" Krissy stares up at the glowing green... thing.

"Is it alive?" Violet pauses, the farthest away out of the 3.

"Dosen't look like it."

"Guys, let's get outta here. We can... we can walk back to Perdido Beach, yeah." Sonia backs away from the intimidating thing.

"You know where to go?" Violet follows suit.

"No, but I know how to follow a road."

"Ok sure, just don't get us more lost."

The thing confusing the girls most is what happened to their auntie. Without any warning, she disapeared mid-sentence. They didn't want to think about it to much, not wanting to scare themselves more. They were just thankful they made it out the mine shaft with their life.

"Look! A car!" Sonia points at the single pick-up truck slowing to a stop. "I don't think there's a driver though..."

"What the hell?" Krissy runs up and peeks inside. "No one! Not a single soul!"

"This is isn't right, you guys." Violet mutters.

"Violet, our auntie just disapeared into thin air, we survived a car crash and saw a possible alien. _Nothing is right._" Sonia hops into the drivers seat.

"I'm just saying."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Krissy straps on her seat belt.

"Nope." Sonia starts the engine and slowly drives down the road. "But I'll go slow, ok?"

* * *

><p>They were an hour away from Perdido Beach, give or take. And they had come up on an abandoned Gas Station.<p>

"Who knows how to work a gas pump?" Violet stares at the foreign objects.

"Stop. Who are you?" A skinny kid with a mallet steps in between them and the pump. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm Violet, that's Sonia and Krissy. We just need some gas so we can get to Perdido Beach." Violet stands her ground. "Is there a problem?"

"Where're all your parents." Sonia puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh look, its the triplets!" A different male chuckles. "Don't worry man, they're cool. Right _Sonic_?"

Sonia glowers at the taller boy, "Sonia. Not Sonic."

The nickname "Sonic" came around for two reasons. The first reason is how fast Sonia could move if provoked. Not to mention her singing was _worse _than a sonic boom(sure isn't allowed near the mirror shop anymore). And the second reason is that if you took the "nia" out of Sonia and added her last name, you got "Sonic".

"Haha, sure." Howard laughs. "And to answer your question, there are no adults."

"What?" Krissy tries to see if he's lying. "How are there no adults?"

"They just poofed. Everyone over 15 is gone."

"That's insane." Violet stares, only now realizing there were nothing but kids in the gas station.

"Welcome to the FAYZ," Howard smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'd like to thank luv-me-some-whiphand for being my first reviewer!**

* * *

><p>The girls had finally made it to Perdido Beach. They cruise through the town to find, in fact, that there weren't any people 15 or older. Krissy gets a thoughtful look on her face, looking around the area.<p>

"The FAYZ, huh?" She tries the word out for herself, liking the sound of it. "This is pretty cool."

"It can't be that bad without adults, right?" Sonia laughs softly.

Violet sighs and pokes her head out the window to see a big crowd. There was a black mini van and more kids climb out of it wearing uniforms, doing something like a rehearsed act.

"Those kids are from Coates." Violet points out. "Sonia, stop the car."

"Aye-yai, captain!" Sonia laughs, then focus's intently on trying to park the car.

"..." Violet notices the issue Sonia was having and nonchalantly blocks her face in case the air bag went off.

Sonia was grumbling, trying to park in the pretty much bare streets. Krissy was enjoying Sonia's failed attempts, snickering loudly, which only made Sonia more anxious.

People from the crowd had actually noticed the struggling car and watched for a moment before jumping out the way as it hits a light pole, knocking it down and crashing it into a few more cars, which just sets off a couple car alarms.

Sonia glares determinedly and backs the car up so it was off the side walk, and after another 3 minutes of trying, finally gets it right. By then, everyone was curious on who was gonna step out this badly driven car.

Sonia hops out the car with a big grin, "I _told _you I could do it! What now!"

"Yes, you were able to park the car after crashing and setting off alarms." Krissy rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, Krissy!"

The crowd(both Coates and Perdido kids) stares at the new girls for awhile, taken a bit off guard by what just happened.

"So is it true?" Violet ignores her sisters bickering. "All the adults are gone?"

"Yes, it's true." Caine walks up to her. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Violet Nic, and you are?" She shakes his hand.

"Caine Soren."

"..." Sonia stares at the body covered in a blanket. "Please tell me she's sleeping."

No one answers, but she got the point and backs away from the body.

* * *

><p>Sonia was curious about these new people who suddenly became leaders. She wanted to know why she didn't have a say about who the heck was ordering her around. She'd been in the FAYZ for 2 days more or less, and today was the third day.<p>

She sits alone in the church as people file out. She had lost her sisters in the crowd, and she was just bored now. She munches idly on a Snickers Bar and just stops to think for once. And all that did was fill her head with annoying questions.

Who created the FAYZ? Is there a way out? Probably not, or else someone would've been in to save us... Why are people over 14 disapearing? That's not right. And how long is this food gonna last?

She wished she had her Ipod, but she wasn't much of a walker and didn't want to risk hitting anyone in her new car that wasn't so new-looking anymore. A girl with blonde hair sits next to her and stares off into space for awhile.

"You think this FAYZ thing is gonna backfire?" Sonia asks no one in particular.

"It might, I'm not even sure I believe this yet." The girl replies.

Sonia was surprised she actually answered, "Dang. I was hoping I could stay her for vacation."

The blonde laughs softly, "I'm Astrid,"

"Sonia. But everyone seems to have made a habit to call me Sonic."

"Why?"

"Long story... Do you find it ironic that this place is called 'safe' but it's also called 'Falllout Alley'?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>Krissy walks down the street with her hands in her pocket, trying to find their house. They probably should've stopped there first but Sonia was excited to be driving and Violet didn't want to crash into the house. When Krissy finally gets there, she finds it empty. Not a soul.<p>

"Wow... They're really gone." She laughs. "Now I can have the party I always dreamed of!"

Krissy jogs into the house and grabs a small backpack and starts filling it with supplies. Sonia's Ipod, Violet's laptop, her own Gameboy along with all of it's games. A few change of clothes and food. She had heard that Caine planned to raid the houses for kids and food, and she wanted some for herself and her sisters. She's about to leave her room, when she hears crying coming from her mothers room.

She peeks in and sees the neighbors child screaming its head off, wrapped in covers.

"She must've been babysitting." Krissy quiets the child and deciedes to bring it to Mary at the daycare.

She goes straight there, knocking on the wall to announce her being there. She gives the child to Mary's younger brother, Jhon and keeps going to the church.

"Hey everybody! I'm having a party at my place! Quit being so sad and have fun! No adults? Isn't this what every kid has dreamed of!" She yells.

There's a murmur of agreement and everyone follows her to her house, only gaining more people, because who wanted to be alone right now?

She blasts music to attract more people and starts making some food out of whatever she left in the fridge.

_**Hours Later...**_

The party was still going, at it's peak, but quite a few people didn't join in and complained to the 'sherrif'.

Violet was serving drinks and food, weaving like an expert through the crowd. Krissy was DJ-ing, Bette was doing these really cool magic tricks, and Sonia was dancing with anyone who would join her. Sure her singing would bring Rossane Barr to her knees, but Sonia was quite the dancer.

The younger children watched in amazement as Bette has little balls of light coming from her hands. They clapped and cheered the girl on.

Drake, Chaz and Orc suddenly make the crowd split apart, and Sonia was curious again.

"Hey, you guys here for the party?" She laughs. "It's great! We've even got a magician!"

"A magician?" Drake raises his eye brow.

"Yeah, she's really good!" Sonia skips off into the crowd and keeps dancing to the next song.

"How you all doing tonight!" Krissy laughs. "Here's a song that you all should know!"

The _Cupid Shuffle _comes on and everyone starts dancing to it to their own beat. Even Violet danced a little.

The party is suddenly stopped by the crack of a bat hitting skull. Everyone freezes and stares at their magician, Bette, who just got a bat to the head. And Orc had swung it.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Violet rushes over, kneeling by Bette. "Oh shit, your bleeding!"

"AHH! Our magician! Orc!" Krissy jumps down from the kitchen table where she had been DJ-ing. "What's your problem?"

"It's in the rules. No magic tricks." Drake states.

"That's a dumb rule. I can't do my awesome card tricks anymore." Sonia comments, annoyed that their party was just crashed.

Drake shoots her a glare that was _meant _to shut her up.

"It's true." She shrugs, grabbing a cool towel for Bette. "And you could've just told her to stop! What if you would've killed her, huh?"

"I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." Orc shrugs, unaffected by the girl's words.

"Bette, go on home." Violet says, helping the girl to her feet.

"And since when were these rules created?" Krissy questions. "Are they written down or are you making them up as you go?"

"Screw the rules, I wanna go back to my party!" Sonia pouts.

"About your party, we're getting much too many complaints." Drake cuts off the speakers.

Sonia scowls, using the remotes to turn it back on.

"Don't push him, Sonia." A Coates kid whispers to her.

"..."

It went back and forth for 30 seconds, maybe more, before Drake roars, swinging the bat at Sonia. It hits her in the side and she almost falls to the ground. Adrenaline takes over then. She lunges back at Drake with an almost un-human shriek, and aims a punch to his face, but he was way to tall, and she got his chin, making his head to snap back. Things freeze for a moment as people back up enough to form a wide circle. Krissy deciedes to turn the speakers back on defiantly, playing _Party Like A Rockstar. _Someone tosses Sonia a baseball bat, eager for a fight.

Sonia swings and ducks, her speed steadily increasing. She growls as someone says 'Sonic is here'. Drake swings as if he was playing a game of T-ball, Sonia blocks with her arm and grips her own bat steadily. Both Drake and Sonia swing at the same time, breaking the bats due to the force. Both were extremly pissed off. Sonia brings her bat over Drakes head, the older boy howling in pain.

Sonia's knocked upside the head with more force than she could imagine and she goes crashing t the ground. It missed her temple by a few inches. Things had gone eerily silent as Drake saunters up to her, getting ready to jam the sharp part of the bat into her stomach. Violet grabs her sisters arm and yanks her back a few feet, almost popping it out the socket. The bat lodges itself into the floor.

Drake and his crew leave without anther world, more than one person currently had a headache.

People begin swarming Sonia, freaked. Accusations and questions of 'Are you alright' or 'Are you crazy' forming to become on big buzz. It goes like that before someone offers the _brilliant _idea of getting her to the doctor, Dahra.

"My head hurts." Sonia massages her forehead.

"You got hit with a bat." Panda reminds her. "I'm surprised your not dead."

"Thank you, Violet."

Violet, Panda, Cookie, Krissy and Mary walk Sonia to 'the doctors'. More or less in a group in fear of Drake coming back to finish off Sonia. The news quickly spread of Sonia fighting Drake, though the winner is still unsure, and by the time they got to Dahra, people were swarming the group with questions.

"So, Sonic fought Drake, eh?" Dahra shakes her head with an amused smile. "Your crazy, hun. You don't know who your messing with,"

"Yeah, I know, heard it 8 other times on the way here." Sonia sighs. "But he got me all riled up, so I grabbed a bat and swung back."

Dahra nods, finally knowing what had started the fight, "So, what hurts."

"Head, shoulders, knees and toes." Sonia laughs at her joke. "But mostly my head and ribs."

While Sonia is usually thought of as a good girl, she loves to fight. Anyone, anytime, anywhere. It's usually on impulse and she dosen't always win. But she absolutely loves to fight. The rush, the adrenaline, the glory of winning(if she did). Her family didn't know with an exception of Violet and Krissy, which is why they didn't jump in at first. The triplets have no idea what Drake is all about.

But everyone else does.

* * *

><p>Diana wasn't all to surprised when she heard someone had fought Drake. She was surprised the girl was still alive. And she was even more surprised when Orc told her that the kid was moving insanely fast. She went to tell Caine about it, making a mental note to read the triplets ASAP.<p>

"Drake fought one of the triplets." She simply says while Caine reclines in the mayor's chair.

"And?" Caine replies boredly. He could care less who Drake fought.

"And I think she almost won. She might have a power."

"Oh really?"

Drake saunters in, sporting quite a few bruises, but not as many as Sonia.

"Did the pshyco get his ass kicked?" Diana spites. "Yes he did! Yes he did!"

Drake glares at her, "And where did you get that idea from?"

"It's all over town, you fighting that girl and not winning. How's anyone gonna take our so-called sheriff seriously if he's getting beat up by kids half his size?"

"Shut up, witch."

* * *

><p>Sonia and Krissy sit in there house, waiting for Violet to come back from grocery shopping. They were discussing the fight and whether or not Sonia should keep her gaurd up and how long.<p>

"Okay, so from what the other kids have told me, Drake Merwin is a total pshyco. He's a sadist too." Krissy explains.

"Oh yeah, that explains _so much _about him." Sonia jokes.

Krissy cracks a smile and continues, "Usually the people he fights or gets annoyed with end up dead or badly hurt. You? Your the first to come out without a cast of some kind."

"I feel so special."

There's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sonia calls out, then faces Krissy. "Krissy, go get the door."

"Lazy." Krissy gets up and answers the door to see a girl with brown-black hair. "Hey there, what brings you to our messed up home?"

"Who's at the door?"

"Get off your ass and come see."

"Your so mean."

Sonia gets up and stares at the girl.

"I'm Diana," The girl introduces herself, shaking hands with Krissy, a small smirk appearing on her face.

Smoke suddenly fills the air, and Krissy cuts the handshake short to rescue her cookies, screaming profanities at the timer she just found out was broken.

Diana then deciedes it's safer outside than inside, "Should I call the fire department?"

Sonia checks to see if there was a fire, "Nah, it's just smoke."

Diana keeps her patience up and sticks her hand out to shake Sonia's, "And your name is?"

Sonia eagerly shakes her hand, "Sonia, but I guess you can call me Sonic, that's the only name people know me by nowadays." She scowls. "Stupid Drake... You know him?"

"Sadly, yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the third chapter... I hope I get this stuff right, cause I got the book from the library so... yeah.**

* * *

><p>Sonia walks around slightly lost, trying to find the McDonalds for some breakfast. She climbs onto the roof of a car and looks around, hating the confused feeling she had. She glares out at the empty sky and hops off the car. She kicks over and garbage can and sits on a bench angrily.<p>

She looks up just in time to see Mary Terrafino walking past her on the way to the daycare, "Mary! Thank god your here, I'm lost!"

Mary smiles, "Where're you trying to go?"

"McDonald's."

"It's literally right down the street and to the lef-"

"Thanks Mary, I owe you one!" Sonia makes a bee-line for the McDonalds, feeling the hunger tugging at her stomach.

Mary stares at the spot where Sonia was just standing, then glances at her retreating figure a good distance away. Her mouth falls open slightly, but she quickly shuts it, putting it off as a mind trick. Sonia was normal... well... pretty normal.

Sonia trips on the curb and falls face first onto the ground, staying like that for awhile. A few younger kids walk over and poke her with curiousity.

"Is she dead?" The girl gasps.

Sonia sits up slowly, "Ouch."

The three children run away screaming something about a zombie, to Sonia's confusion. She shakes it off and climbs back to her feet. She goes into McDonald's like nothing happened, even though there was a big bruise in her forehead and a cut on her lip.

"What happened to you?" Albert chuckles as he wipes off the front counter.

"The ground attacked me."

* * *

><p>Krissy had taken to staying in the house, realizing that the bullies were taking over, and that she should keep First-Aid in easy reach. She takes a damp cloth and cleans the sticky soda off the top of her stereo speakers. She sighs in annoyance, unaware of how <em>soda <em>got on them when she was watching over the whole party. They were her precious speakers...

Krissy gets the stains off and goes about cleaning the whole house in a sad attempt to keep herself entertained until either Violet or Sonia got back.

"This is the way the world ends." She sighs. "Kids dying, bullies taking over and people getting powers." She says with a grim smile.

It didn't take long to clean the house, since some kids were nice enough to clean up the party mess. She paces around and just begins to _think _about what's happening. Sonia was on the "police's" bad side, Violet seemed out of it and there was an alien in the mine shaft. How much worse could this get.

Krissy sits on the couch, bouncing her leg and trying to pass the time with redecoration plans. She couldn't stay focused, feeling as if she was missing something. She puts on her Ipod and goes on a jog around town.

"Maybe I'll go see what Astrid's up to." She mutters, then scoffs. "Pass the time with being confused."

Krissy asks around before finding her way onto Astrid's front steps. She knocks on the door and waits patiently for Astrid to answer.

"Krissy? What brings you here?" Astrid looks surprised.

"Well, I was hoping you had already figured out the FAYZ wall...?"

"Come in,"

The two girls(plus Little Pete) sit on the couch. An old DVD was on, showing Spongebob demonstrating how to blow a bubble. Krissy laughs softly at the sponges' antics.

"It's like a big egg," Astrid launches into her description. "A big dome, the power plant at the middle of it. It's 20 meters in diameter in all directions, and it's not such a good idea to touch."

Krissy draws a blank as Astrid keeps on talking.

"So, what do you think?" Astrid brings the girl back into reality.

"I think... That we're in hell." I grumble. "And I think I should keep Sonia away from the FAYZ wall."

"Why?"

"Because she'll be the dumb ass the touch it."

* * *

><p>Violet, being the good girl she is, decieded to help out at the daycare. She had always liked the little tykes anyways. At the time, she was playing with a kid named Anthony.<p>

Violet squishes her face, Anthony copying her actions. "Now say what I say," She giggles. "My name is Bubby. Bubby is a Fish."

"I 'ame ish Buwwy. Buwwy is a wish." Anthony tries to say the words with his face squished together.

Violet laughs softly, Anthony joining in. Mary glances at the younger girl who came here because she actually wanted to.

_The triplets seem kinda off to me... _She thinks, bouncing a kid named Davy on her knee. _I think they're hiding something. _

Violet silently curses as yet another headache washes over her. She does her best to push the pain away and keeps playing with the group of kids who had formed. Another wave of pain hits and she hunches over with a groan.

"Are you okay, Purple!" A slightly older girl gapes down at Violet.

_Purple... I could deal with that. _Violet sits up as the pain eases away. _It's actually not to far from my name. _

Violet begins giving horse-rides, laughing and grinning the whole time. That is, until a kid threw up on her. She squeals, grossed out, and pushes the kid off. Mary laughs softly as Violet disapears into the bathroom to wash her hair.

"Aliens, mutants and kids with powers I can deal with..." Violet shudders as she uses a bunch of paper towels to dry off her hair. "Throw up? Big no-no."

* * *

><p>Sonia had found the McDonalds and had a nice dinner of fries, water and a beef patty on a bagel. Being the curious person she is, she decieded to see what Caine had planned. The sad part was, Caine was the mayor and Sonia didn't even know his name.<p>

So, the small girl climbed through the vents and listened in on some of the conversation.

"...untrustworthy were plastered." A voice she recognized as Drake's says.

"Good, keep them in place." Caine mutters. "Diana, what did you get from those triplets."

"Violet's a 2 bar, so is Krissy."

"And Sonia?"

"Couldn't tell, she pulled away to fast."

Caine growls almost inaudibly.

_Bars... Like, cellphone's? _Sonia wrinkles her nose. _What's she talking about?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Krissy returns from her jog, sweating heavily and out of breath. She leans on the door, her Ipod having died 10 minutes ago. She slides down the door and sits on her knees. She crosses jogging off her mental list of things to do.

"Krissy, why're you leaning on the door like that?" Violet comes up behind her sister.

Krissy slowly sits up, turning her head a bit to see her sister, "I hate running."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just gonna skip ahead now, is that okay? Because the main just of GONE is Caine and Sam fighting and defeating the big poof. Not very intresting stuff happened in Perdido Beach during that time... other than the creation of fish.**

* * *

><p>Violet was at the daycare, helping take care of littles. Everything was <em>fairly <em>normal that day and she just wanted to go home and sleep off her headache. She sits on the floor and idly braids a little brunette's hair to pass the time. When she was done braiding it into two pigtails, she unbraids it and starts again, this time with only one pigtail. She only came here because she was waiting for Sonia to come back with whatever news from Sam she could get. Krissy? She's having a 'sick day'.

"The peace before the storm." Sonia says from the doorway, covered in ash.

"What happened to you?" Mary looks my sister up and down.

"I tripped and fell into the remnants of Astrid's house."

"Your not all to graceful for a dancer, are you?"

Sonia shakes her head and comes to sit beside Violet. She lays back to stare at the ceiling for awhile, closing her eyes and possibly going to sleep. Violet stares down at her sister highly annoyed, planning to go home after Sonia got back.

Not watch her take a nap.

Quinn had come through, planning ot go on the roof. Mary covers the closest childrens' eyes, Violet copying her actions. Quinn quickly apologizes and disapears into the back entrance, climbing up the ladder. Violet was slightly spooked, being that Quinn was using the roof of the day care as a place to shoot...

Sonia squirms around on the ground, grimacing and almost rolling over the brunette child that Violet was watching.

"Sonia, you-"

The wall explodes, throwing debris everywhere. Sonia dosen't move. Coyotes flood the room, little kids thrashing and running to the farthest corners of the room. Violet grabs a broom and protects whatever kids went running behind her. She never did like dogs. Then, Drake saunters into the room like he owned the place.

"Oh shit.." Mary breathes, backing up to the nearest wall along with all the other kids.

Pack Leader stands in front of Sonia's unconcious body, hunger tugging at the back of his mind. She was _right there. _He didn't think a little snack would hurt.

Sonia's eyes spring open suddenly, staring up into the coyotes muzzle. She shreiks, kicking out her feet and scrambling back with the other kids. She then spots Drake, her gaze wandering to her hand. Violet, Mary and Jhon eye her, curious to what was going through her mind.

"What's with your arm, Drake?" She challenges, stepping forward and kicking at a coyote snapping at her. "Looks different from the last time I've seen it."

"The gaiaphage gave it to me..." Drake snaps his snake-like arm at Sonia, making her jump back a bit. "You like?"

Sonia whistles in amazement, "Kinky."

Drake scowls at the girl, clenching his fist. Sonia simply smiles and waves like the shy-girl she _isn't. _Sonia swivels her head around as a single coyote walks up on one of her favorite kids(even if she didn't know the kids name). She scowls and saunters right over, standing between the kid and the coyote.

_This girl is crazy... _Mary watches with wide-eyes.

* * *

><p>Krissy sniffles, hating the feeling of the horrible headache she had. She had crashed at Astrid's(new) house, taking another forbidden run. She never left. She shoves her face into a pillow and groans in annoyance.<p>

She sits up, sensing someone staring at her, "Oh hey, Petey."

She gets no answer, just a continuous blank stare. She shrugs it off and opens her window, watching as a small group of kids go into the church, the rest standing in a line.

Astrid jogs into the room, shooting Kristy an unsure gaze.

"Let's go," Astrid simply says, firmly grabbing Little Pete's hand. "You feeling better?"

"As good as I'm gonna get." Krissy grins, following Astrid out the room and out the house, to the centre square.

Krissy's grin fades as she sees an all-to-familar Coates SUV, slightly beaten up from the last time she'd seen it, coming down the road. She looks to her left and right to see kids of all ages(other than the tykes) standing in this line. It dawns on her that something _bad _was about to happen.

She felt it before she saw it. The warm body, matted fur and gnarled mouth. She kicks and screams, trying hard to push the coyote off. Kids around her run like hell, more coyotes swarming around the area. She uses her forearm for protection, vice-like jaws sinking into it. She stops kicking her feet and tries her best to calm down. She makes it into a sitting postion, soon getting to her feet. She spots a kid aiming a gun at her. She holds her arm away, the coyote dropping down to the ground, whimpering in pain as a gun shot goes off.

She joins the crowd in running like mad chickens, sickness not really helping her situation. She sees a brown blur in front of her, that blur suddenly flying across the road. She freezes in shock.

"Hey, Kris." Sonia smirks, gripping a baseball bat. "I told you I had great timing."

Krissy blinks slowly, her eyes widening slightly more, "What happened-"

"Not important, here." Sonia tosses Krissy a pocket knife, then she's gone. Disapearing into the rush of kids and beasts.

Krissy tries to figure out what could've made the marks on her sister, making her way through the crowd, slashing at any beast to come near her. Sonia was soaked in blood from the chest down. It looked like someone cut into her chest, then her thigh. The cuts were jagged and uneven, so they couldn't have been knife marks. Krissy spots another glimpse of Sonia, almost dropping her knife at the sight of Sonia's back.

"What the hell happened..."

* * *

><p>Violet stops as she sees Caine and Sam facing off. She'd never seen any of their powers up-close, but now she thought they were pretty cool. She dives behind and over turned trashcan as objects and ashes fly everywhere. Violet was fine with no one noticing her, she wasn't much of a fighter. In fact, she was a pacifist. Sam and Caine seem to stare off into space for 1, maybe 2 second.<p>

Violet knits her eye brows together in confusion. Why stop fighting? If even for a little amount of time... She pushes the thought away as she feels somethings hot breath going down her back. She turns around slowly and comes face-to-face with Pack Leader. She raises her eye brow at the dog.

"You are one ugly mutt." She comments, rising to her feet and running off as fast as her legs would carry her.

She lost track of the Brothers' fight, all she knew was that a bunch of hot, green light just came inches away from her back. She whirls around, jogging backwards to see Pack Leader retreating and a pissed off Sam blasting his light at coyotes. She grins sourly, following the crowd to safe distances.

_**The coyotes retreat, so do the remaining Coates kids, and the kids of Perdido Beach are left to lick their wounds(not literally, ew).**_

A scream erupts from the triplet's house, from Sonia's bedroom, then another and the sound of crashing things. Even some crying.

"Adrenaline sometimes acts as a pain killer." Dahra recites from one of the many medical books she skimmed. "Once it's gone, the pain is back, sometimes made worse depending on what the hell your doing."

"Wait, what even happened to her?" Krissy questions, standing outside the room with Dahra and Violet.

"They're whip-marks, hun. Violet, you were with her... What the hell happened?"

Violet sighs, "She was teasing Drake. I don't know why, but she was. I look away for half a second, and she's screaming."

"Go find Lana, she's healing kids around town." Dahra sighs. "I'll try and find more pain killer... You three need those too often."

"Sorry." Violet jogs away to go find Lana.

"She's gonna get herself _killed _at this rate." Krissy scowls.

* * *

><p>Lana emerges from Sonia's room, Sonia following closely behind gushing and clinging to Lana's arm with many 'Thank Yous'. Lana sighs and pries the girl off.<p>

"Looks like she's back to normal." Violet smacks Sonia upside the head. "Are you insane! Teasing Drake? Really?"

"Ouch! Sorry, but he was just _asking _for it!" Sonia rubs her head. "But I'm fine, right?"

"He could've killed you!"

"From what _I've _seen personally." Lana cuts into their little arguement. "Drake was going easy on her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to yet another chapter my(very few) readers. ^_^ This is literally right at the beginning of Hunger.**

* * *

><p>Violet sits in the back of the pick-up truck, sleep still tugging at her. She yawns and forces herself to sit up as the car rolls to the stop in front of a barren looking field. She steps out the car and sheilds her eyes from the early morning sun.<p>

"I shouldn't be awake right now." She groans. "But we're all out of food."

"What about your two other sisters?" Quinn asks.

"Sonia's knocked out sleeping in the trunk, Krissy's still sick and I'm the only one who's actually realized we're low on food." She explains. "So, I'm basically the only one able to pick food."

"You said the trunk?"

"Sonic." Sam bangs on the side of the trunk, the lone girl layign inside it jumps to attention.

"Huh? What? WHO!" She swivels her head left and right. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Come pick some cabbages." He pulls her out the trunk and sets her on her feet. The only thought runing through the yougners mind was: _Since when was he that big?_

"Cabbage?" She raises her eye brows. "That's that leafy stuff that parents tried to make me eat?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"FOOOD!"

Sam jumps back as Sonia makes a beeline for the field. Violet rolls her eyes and uses the only way possible to stop Sonia when she gets that way. She sticks out her foot as Sonia comes running past, the latter falling and rolling to a stop at the edge of the field.

"Ouch." She simply says, staring unfocusedly at the cabbage inches from her face. "That was mean, Violet!"

"Hmm? I didn't do anything." Violet lies. "You must've tripped on that rock."

"Oh..."

"Don't you need, like, a knife to harvest these things?" Edillo points out.

"Man, I'm just gonna rip this thing out the ground." E.Z pops his headphones into his ear and walks out onto the field to look for the perfect cabbage. Sonia stays on the ground, being as lazy as ever.

"Ohh, I want one!" Violet claps.

"I'll get it! I'm super helpful!" Sonia gets into a squatting postion. "And I'll get Krissy one too!"

"So that's why your brought her..." Sam realizes.

"Do you want one too, Sam!"

"Sure."

Sonia grabs the cabbage closest to the edge of the field, not to trusting of fields, mostly because the last time she went in a field, she found a dead crow. Not that good an experience.

"Go Sonic go!" Violet teases.

"Damnit Violet, that's not my name!" She snaps.

"So sorry, won't happen again, Sonic."

"VIOLET!" Sonia jerks her hand back, ready to throw a punch at her sister.

Sonia freezes in horror at the big worm gnawing through her favorite glove. She starts waving her arm wildly, running in circles and screaming "Get it off!"

"Sonia, damnit, it's just a worm! Go back and pick our dinner!" Violet huffs.

"IT BIT ME!"

"Drama Queen, worms don't have te-"

A scream to match hers erupts from E.Z. Everyone swivels their head to see E.Z clutching his hand. He comes staggering forward, when suddenly tons of worms come bursting out off him. Violet dry-heaves at the sight, Sonia compares the worms coming out of E.Z to the one gnawing on her leather glove(and pretty close to her hand by now) and quickly flicks the glove off. Sam, Edillio and Albert just stare in horror.

They stare down at the remaining bones in silence, shocked at what just happened.

"The FAYZ is a dangerous place..." Violet mutters, backing away slightly.

"So much for cabbage." Sonia sighs, rubbing her stomach idly and doing what she usually does: Erase the bad memory.

Sam gives her a funny look as if to say, _Your thinking about food after just witnessing that? _

She catches the look and returns it with one that said, _You know you are too._

* * *

><p>Violet groans, "Why? Why does this world hate me so?"<p>

She was stuck all alone at home, sick and just about coughing up her lungs. She could only wish it would end that easily. She punches her headboard angrily, sucking in a pained hiss of breath as she realizes the thickness of the wood. She begins cursing up a storm with many sneezes in between. She lays back down face first, "Maybe I'll get lucky and suffocate... If only."

She screams into her pillow, hating the feeling of being sick. She couldn't do _anything _and she couldn't stop coughing. She throws a little tantrum, beating the matress. She takes a deep breath and sits up, looking around the room.

"I'm very sorry mattress. You did nothing to deserve that." She sighs. "Maybe I can sleep it off."

And she does just that for the next 6 hours before her sisters return.

"Kristy! I brought more medicine!" Sonia announces her being there. "But no cabbage beca-mmf!"

Kristy leaves the safety of her bed, feeling wonderful. She takes the stairs two at a time, eager to great her two sisters(older and younger, even if they are triplets).

"Huh... Your better?" Violet looks Kristy up and down. "That was fast."

"I know! I'm so happy now!" Kristy bounces up and down eagerly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go see what Petey and Astrid are up too."

Sonia watches as her not-so-exact copy goes bounding out the house and into what was known as Perdido Beach.

"Heey, maybe she's a freak!" Sonia snaps her fingers in realization, Violet giving her a dirty look at he choice of words. "And she has fast healing powers!"

"I really doubt that's the case." Violet sighs. "She probably just had 24 hour flu."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Your explanation is boring." Sonia turns and walks out the house, considering she couldn't go to the _empty _kitchen for a snack.

Violet sighs, rolling her eyes at her two extremely strange sisters. She then groans as another headache comes to torture her. She goes searching through the practically bare shelfs for some Advil or some kind of pain killer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seems one triplet is pretty special...**

* * *

><p>Sonia wasn't very tall for her age. If you compared her to, let's say, Sam. She'd only go up to just below his chest. See? Very short. She wears shoes that make her seem taller. But back on track, she's small. She's small but rather violent. But when she met Zil, she felt a bit intimidated.<p>

"Your Zil, right?" She looked upwards to see his face. "Do you... need something."

Zil and two of his little followers(Hank and Turk) blocked her from her destination of the hardware shop;she needed to make some repairs on her favorite bat before it broke and ended up leaving it there.

"Just came to say hi, little short thing." Zil sneers.

"If you came to ma-"

"Listen you freak," Hank pulls out a gun, Sonia takes a step back in surprise. "Your gonna do what we tell you, unless you want your brains splattered all over the ground."

"Uh... What?" She takes another step back. "I have _no idea _what your talking about."

"PLaying dumb, huh?" Turk reveals a gun of his on and points it at her head. "Does this refresh your memory?"

"Look man, I just came here to get my bat." Sonia holds her hands up defensively. "I don't mean any harm."

"No normal can take on Drake, twice, and come out fine." Zil snaps. "So what's your power? And put those hands down or you'll be missing a finger."

Sonia immdiatly drops her hands, taking their threats very seriously, "I don't have a power!"

_Click, click._

Sonia stops breathing for a moment as Hank cocks his gone, holding it right in her face. She could just about see right into the barrel. Not that she really wanted too.

"G-Get that thing out my face." Sonia musters up a weak glare. "O-O-Or..."

"Or what? You'll use your freak powers on us? Do it, I dare you. Your not faster than a speeding bullet." Zil snarks.

Sonia shakes her head slowly, "I don't have any powers Zil! Your insane! Think about it, don't you think I would've used them by now?"

"Not with two guns pointed at you."

Sonia tries one last desprate attempt at getting away. She turns and makes a run for it, hoping that the two boys with guns were lousy shots. She could hear them chasing after her, shooting wildly and(thankfully) missing.

"Help!" She shouts in pure fear.

She trips over a thick crack in the ground, skidding painfully across the concrete. She rolls onto her back and watches her impending doom coming up on her. "Stop!" She shoots her hands out defensivly, hearing the gun shot. The three boys go silent as the bullet ricochets off a thin, milky substance surronding Sonia.

"Freak!" Hank runs up on her, touching the milky substance. He yells in pain as he's thrown back some ways, landing in a pile of garbage.

_Woah... _Is all Sonia can think. _I learned this! It's like a...a... oh shit. _

She shoots back to her feet as she can't figure out how to keep the milky substance going to protect her from further shots. She runs some more as Zil picks up Hanks dropped gun and chases after her. He gives up as a ear-shattering boom rocks through the town, and Sonia's nothing but a blur in the distance, knocking over many things in her path.

"What the hell." Zil stops to catch his breath. "Was that?"

* * *

><p>Sam was just walking through the streets, minding his own business when a blur comes past him and pretty much trips over him, sending them both crashing into the ground.<p>

"I'm so sorry Sam!" Sonia sits up, surprising the older boy. "Zil attacked me, I freaked out and started running... then everything was a blur."

"Zil?"

"Yeah and OWWW!" She examines her feet. Her shoes destroyed by her high speeds. Talk about burning rubber.

"What happened to your feet?" Sam stand up, then helps Sonia to her feet.

"I guess Nike's weren't made for high speeds."

* * *

><p>"It burned, like you just got electrocuted, right?" Zil recaps.<p>

"Yeah man, and it just like, threw me back!" Hank huffs.

"What else do we know that does something like that?"

Lance perks up and joins the conversation, "You don't think... _She _did all this?"

"Well, who else can create force fields, huh?" Zil snaps. "Or are you siding with the same freak who tried to kill us?"

"I'm not, man, it's just so odd that she would create all this,"

"No, Zil's right!" A girl about Zil's age agrees. "That freak is gonna turn on us one day, and she's the only one we know who can make things like the FAYZ wall!"

* * *

><p>Violet shakes her head as she walks through the town, unbelieving that not only Drake, but the <em>Human Crew <em>was after her sisters' life.

"Why, Sonia. Why?" Violet clenches and unclenches her fists in an attempt to calm down. "It's almost like your _trying _to get all the pshyco's to come after you!"

"It's not exactly her fault." Kristy exits Astrid's new house. "Well, the Drake part is, but Zil the Pill attacked her first."

"Zil the Pill?" Violet's jaw drops.

"Yes."

"Your both insane. Keep me out of this."

"Sorry, but your already apart of this." Kristy giggles nervously. "I _might've _posed as you and threw garbage at the Human Crew for attacking Sonia."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Violet whirls around. "Why me? I did nothing!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't get close enough to them without them recognizing me!"

"You are dead!"

"AHH!" Kristy turns on her heel and begins to run from her enraged sister. "Damnit, why can't _I _have super speed like Sonia?"

"DEAD I SAY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! The true adventure begins!**

* * *

><p>Krissy waits in line, fingering her handful of batteries. She sighs almost silently, missing the feel of actual weather. In the FAYZ, there is no rain nor snow. No bitter wind or scorching heat. She had no word to describe the 'weather' in this dome. There was light and dark. That's it. Whether your talking the sky or the way people are. There's only light and dark.<p>

She was next and line and hands over her batteries to Albert. Krissy weaves through the crowd, dancing a bit but mostly chatting with others. There was one conversation, however, that was getting her riled up.

"Your sister's a freak." A brown-haired boy said, surprising Krissy a bit.

"Um, what?" She raises her eye brow. "I have 2 other sisters, ya know."

"Sonic. She's a freak." He glares. "She attacked Hank and she created the FAYZ wall."

"Your insane, Sonia's going through hell, why would she create her own hell?"

"Who knows," He shrugs. "But it seems she's the ONLY ONE in tis weird world who can make force fields exactly like the FAYZ wall. Coincidence? I think not."

Krissy turns away and loses herself in the crowd, "Sonia never told me she had powers." She mutters.

* * *

><p>Violet clutches her head as another wave of headaches greet her. She squeezes her eyes shut and curls up into a little ball. She had ran out of Advil a few days ago and was going through the pain of being 'cut off'.<p>

_I'm so hungry._

Violet pauses, trying to see if there was anyone else in the house. She knew those weren't her thoughts, so she figured someone else had said it. Another wave of pain makes her forget about it.

"I need... I need..." Violet slowly climbs to her feet. "Pain killer. But where..."

**Come to me.**

"Where?"

**I have need of you.**

"Stop the pain..."

**Come to me.**

"Who are you?"

**I am the gaiaphage. Come to me.**

Violet closes her eyes, walking slowly and wobbly to an unknown destination to everyone, including her. She was aware of her walking, but didn't care. She thought that maybe the gaiaphage, whatever it is, can fix her headache.

* * *

><p>Sonia and Brianna, also known as Sonic and Breeze, stand at the edge of town. Both were wearing the strongest pair of shoes they could find.<p>

"Alright, so we go through town square and end at the beach. A straight line, basically." Brianna explains. "Edillio has a video camera at the beach so we can see who won."

"Alright, let's go." Sonia grins. "Ready, set... Go!"

The two speedy females run through town, the smell of burning rubber filled the air. They were just blurs on the road to everyone else. As they reach the beach, a storm of sand is kicked up.

The two cross the finish line. Brianna stops, managing not to fall. Sonia stumbles and falls into the ocean water. Edillio pulls her to her feet and shows them the video, slowed down 500x.

"It's a tie!" Brianna exclaims in confusion.

"Edillio!" Sonia shouts suddenly. "Pause and rewind real slow-like!"

"Uh, okay." Edillio gives the girl an odd look and does as she says.

"Stop right there!" Sonia points to the upper left corner of the screen. "What's that?"

Edillio and Brianna lean in close to see, trying to figure out what exactly 'it' was.

"I don't know, Sonic." Brianna mutters. "It kinda looks like a flash of light, except for it's green. And it's night time."

"That's so weird." Edillio blinks in surprise. "I didn't even notice that."

"I think it looks like a lady bug." Sonia announces.

Edillio raises his eye brow, "I don't think ladybugs have pincers."

"It might just be a pincher bug." Brianna comments. "But for now, let's just say it's a bug."

"If it's a bug, it must be squashed!" Sonia hops up and down.

**Hungry in the darkness.**

Sonia flinches at the recurring voice in her head. She'd learned to ignore it, but it still creeped her out.

"I-I'll see you guys later." She mutters, adjusting her ponytail. "I'm hungry, gonna go find some food."

"Watch out for zekes!" Brianna adds jokingly.

"I was hoping I could find a milkshake and a burger,"

"Good luck with that."

Sonia disapears off into the night, not knowing where she was headed. Just that she was going somewhere. Somewhere important and dangerous.

She loved danger.

* * *

><p>Caine had a plan, a perfect plan. In the car was him, Diana, Drake and Jack. Panda was driving. They drove with their headlights off, moving quickly but carefully down the road. Panda's driving skills had increased, so had his confidence it doing so.<p>

They come upon the Power Plant, a soft hum coming from the building.

"Bug, go check and see if there's someone in the gaurd house." Caine instructs.

Meanwhile, Brittany was in the main room with Terrence. Josh and Jacob were gaurding the front entrance.

"I am a soilder." Brittany whispers to herself the words that Edillio had told her. "I. Am a soilder."

Terrence was sleep in his chair. Gunfire shocks him out of it. He trembles, whereas Brittany stood ready with her machine gun pointed at the door.

"I'm scared, Brittany." Terrence whispers.

"Don't be, your a soilder." Brittany smiles reassuringly.

"I'm just a kid."

Brittany nods in understanding, "Put your gun under the desk and run."

Terrence does so as the door starts to creak and groan.

"Dear Lord, give me the strength." Brittany prays. "To stop this evil. I will not die until that monster Caine is stopped. Amen."

The door bursts open, flying of it's hinges and hitting Brittany. Knocking her off her feet. She pulls the trigger, sending off a row of bullets at those in the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Brianna appears on the street in front of Sam. "There you are! Caine's at the power plant!"<p>

"Wha-"

"SAAAM!" Krissy comes running in. "Man, Zil's saying Hunter killed someone!"

Sam stares in shock.

"Sam!" Taylor bounces in. "Lana's missing!"

Sam sighs, knowing this just had to be the worst day ever, "Alright, one at a time. Krissy, what do you mean Hunter killed someone?"

"Man, I was just walking home and I hear yelling coming from their house! I go an innvestigate and Zil's got this poker stick! Hunter he's all like, 'Be cool man!' and then this one boy jumps between them! That boys on the floor, dead!"

Sam blinks, taking the story in, "Brianna?"

"I was practicing for mine and Sonia's next race and I see Caine at the power plant. He threw a car, rushed right in there. I heard gunfire, but it's quiet now." Brianna gives the short version.

"Taylor?" Sam almost wishes he hadn't asked.

"I saw Lana, Albert and Cookie, dog too, in a pick-up truck going out into the desert." Taylor reports.

Sam sighs, "Brianna, find Orc and Howard, tell them to start going up to the power plant. Taylor, find Dekka and Edillio, send them to the power plant. Krissy, come with me."

"Aye-aye, captain!" Brianna salutes and speeds out the room.

"Got it." Taylor bounces out the room.

Sam and Krissy walk over to Zil's house, Hunter was gone.

* * *

><p>Sonia comes upon the power plant. She didn't know why she was here, just that she had to be. She sighs and kicks off her destroyed shoes. She walks at normal speed up to the gaurd house, surprised to find it empty. She peeks around the corner and sees two gaurds at the door.<p>

Without even thinking about it, Sonia speeds past them without leaving a trace. She skids to a stop, mainly because she tripped on a wrench that someone stabbed into the ground. She hisses in pain, the speed she went at making the fall much more painful. That and she cut her arm on a piece of wire.

No one had noticed her. Yet. She gets up and snakes through the the wire someone put up in the doorway. Diana spots her but says nothing, just raises her eye brows in surprise.

"Hey Kinky, did'ya miss me?" Sonia giggles, standing a good distance away.

Drake already knew who it was, and didn't think twice about flicking his whip hand at her. Sonia closes her eyes, but barely flinches as Drake's whiphand slices her cheek.

"Don't. Call me. That." Drake growls.

"How did you get in here?" Caine stops the arguement before it could happen.

"Did a little running, little tripping, little cutting." Sonia makes small gestures with her hands, just trying to be annoying.

Caine's eye twitches, "That dosen't explain anything."

"I think it does,"

"Those idiots out front didn't see you?" Diana questions.

"Nope, I'm to fast for them." Sonia grins, then occupies herself with a box of Sharpie's.

Diana rolls her eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You should know I don't give straight answers." Sonia begins to doodle on the desk. "But to put things short, I'm on your side now."

"...Why?"

Sonia shrugs, "Hey, any of you got a lighter?"

No one answers, so she assumes that's a no.

Sonia blinks as she notices a certain computer boy hunched over a keyboard. She quietly wonders why he was even here. Actually, SHE didn't even know why she was here.

* * *

><p>Violet moved slow, slightly out of it. Her headache had subsided, but she knew it would come back again. It always does. She walks along the freeway, passing many empty cards, thinking it looked like a ghost town... Ghost freeway... Ghost way. Yeah.<p>

She was far from her destination, going by instinct. Not her instinct. The gaiaphage's instinct.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update wait :P I ran out of ideas...**

* * *

><p>Sonia swerves to a stop, just barely avoiding running into a car. She wasn't sure why she came here, but she felt like it was gonna be important. She speeds to the front door and crashes into a boy holding a big gun. She squeals and takes off down the hall, ignoring their yells of protest. They quickly chase after her. The first thing she sees when she turns the corner, is a whole mess of blood.<p>

She tries to stop, but ends up falling on her back and skidding across the ground. She hisses in pain, kicking her feet and beating the floor. She sits up slowly, reaching back to feel the damage done to her back. She gasps as she lightly taps it, quickly jerking her hand away. It wasn't bleeding, but it still stung. She stands up and starts to walk into the door. She runs into string, much to her confusion.

She clumsily maneuvers through it looks inside the room, glad to see no one had noticed her. There were 2 hostages, Caine, Drake, Diana, Jack and some dead chick on the ground. She blinks slowly and takes it all in. She walks up and sits on the desk Jack was working on, everyone noticing her now.

"Hi guys!" She waves.

"Ho-How did you get in here?" Caine glowers.

"I walked through the front door." Sonia begins to unlace her singed shoes, that were now officially useless. "Then I fell, then I skipped through that string, and sat on this desk."

"What're you doing here, shouldn't you be with Sam?" Diana questions.

"Why? So he can tell me when I can and can't run?" Sonia scoffs. "Imma be a bad guy now!"

"This isn't a TV show, idiot."

"I know! I mean, if it is, I'm going out there and killing everyone in on it, and then some." Sonia says, a more darker side of her coming out. "This is just plain shitty."

Diana nods slowly, decieding to just agree with the possible pshyco and keep her happy for now. Sonia frowns, twitching every few seconds.

"Stop twitching." Drake snaps.

"You guys hear that?" Sonia twitches again.

"What?" Jack looks up at her for the first time.

"There it is again!" Sonia covers her ears. "Your kidding right? It's so _loud_!"

"Your joking, right?" Diana stares unamused at the teen.

"No! Ow!" Sonia drops to her knees, squeezing her hands over her eyes. "If you guys think this is funny, stop it, cause it's not! Ah! Stop! _Stop!" _

Sonia curls into a ball on the ground, hands firmly over her ears, screaming for them to stop. It felt like her ear drums were being ripped out and being replaced with bombs. It stops just as suddenly as it started.'

She shakes her head to clear her mind and stands up like nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?" Drake questions.

"Nooothing." Sonia lies. "I think it was pretty normal compared to all of you."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set and Sam's people were on their way to the power plant. Krissy had gotten off her ass and come to help, and also to look for her sister.<p>

"Why're you here again?" Dekka questions.

"Because my sisters and idiot and is probably messing with Drake." Kirssy smacks her forehead. "Who knows where Violet went."

Dekka frowns in confusion, "Why would Sonia be messing with Drake?"

"I don't know, but if you see her, ask her."

Krissy shields her eyes and looks at the humming power plant as the 'sun' sets. She was in a car with Dekka, Sam, Orc and Howard. Well, Orc was in the trunk. Dekka stops the car at the front entrance.

Some of Edillo's men exit a second car and go check to see if there was a gaurd in the secrity booth. There wasn't. Sam exits and looks out at the building. Brianna speeds up to him with a frown.

"Sam, Sonia went in there about 30 minutes ago. She hasn't come out yet." She reports.

Sam was dumstruck, "What? Why'd she go in there?"

"Who knows." Brianna shrugs.

* * *

><p>Sonia laughs bubbly and plays with her feet. She had long since kicked off her shoes and had found a sharpie in the desk. She had drawn faces on all her toes and was now entertaining herself. Jack turns to stare at her in wonder.<p>

Caine was sleeping in another room, Diana asleep on a chair. Drake was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, not really paying attention to the extras in the room.

"What're you doing here?" Jacki whispers. "Aren't you on Sam's side?"

"Not anymore." Sonia shrugs. "I came here because, well, something in my head told me to come here."

"Something in your _head_?"

"Yeah. From what Diana told me, Caine has one too, so don't talk about it."

Jack goes silent and continues to work on shutting off the power. Sonia crawls on the desk and sits bedide him to watch. She falls silent and reaches out to push a button.

"No." Jack grabs her hand as gently as he could.

Sonia recoils and waits a few minutes. She waits till Jack isn't looking and pushes a button at random. Jack hisses and pushes her off the table, a bit to hard. Sonia lands at Drake's feet.

She laughs and crawls back over to Jack, amazed at how someone so small could be so strong.

"So what're you doing here, Jack?" She murmurs.

"Diana got me to come."

The two whisper to each other for awhile, until Caine wakes up and confronts them about it.

"What're you to whispering about?" Caine scowls, the threat of throwing both of them across the room hanging in the air.

"How cute you are!" Sonia blurts out the first thing to come to mind with a smile.

Jack pales and turns away at the odd reply and keeps working. There's many stares at the two that ranged from disturbed to flattered. Sonia chuckles softly and kneels over by the hostages. She narrows her eyes at them.

Drake watches her carefully, making sure she doesn't let them loose. She pokes and prods at them curiously before pushing on over onto the other. She laughs and says something about 'dominos' and finds something else to interest chooses Drake.

"Hey! You! You with the kinky arm!" Sonia shouts. "Yes, you! ...Hi."

Drake glares at her wordlessly, whereas Diana was snickering and watching curiously. How far would this go?

"So, Kinky, have you heard of a magical show called My Little Pony?" Sonia cocks her head to the side. "It's about these colorful ponies with overly long names!"

"Shut up, Sonia." Drake grunts.

"Never!" She protests. "You all match the ponies personalities pretty well... Caine could be Rarity, Diana could be Rainbow Dash, Jack could be Twilgiht Sparkle, and Drake could be... Applejack!"

"Your in idiot." Caine comments.

"Your a bigger one!"

Diana deciedes to change the subject, "So Caine, what exactly do you plan to do after you shut down all the power?"

Caine goes silent as he thinks of something to say. Everyone stares at him, realizing he _didn't _have a plan. Caine nibbles on the tip of his thumb worriedly.

"Caine. What's your plan?" Diana asks again, slightly more urgent.

**_Come to me. I am the gaiaphage._ **

"I won't." Caine murmurs to himself.

Sonia's eyes glaze over and she stares off into space. She shakes her head insanely fast and her eyes begin to glow emerald green. She turns to face Caine with a scowl.

_"You follow me." _She growls in a voice unlike her own. _"Feed me." _

Caine was surprised at the odd reaction, a low roar sounding in his head. Sonia returns to normal and looks around in confusion.

She sighs, "Stupid thing... so rude."

Caine stops her from walking away, "What the hell was that?"

"The gaiaphage."

* * *

><p>Sam had blasted a hole in the wall the size of texas. Caine smirks with his usual bravado, holding a hostage in the air with the threat to drop him. Sam narrows his eyes at his twin brother.<p>

"And what do you plan to do next?"

_There's that question again._ Caine frowns.

"You'll be in the dark." He replies evenly.

"And?"

"And you'll have no power."

Sam smirks. He knew Caine had little to no food. He was winning.

Caine disapears back into the big work room, his bravado replaced with nervousness. Jack keeps his focus on the computer screen, wanting to finish his 'dirty' job. Diana was leaning on the desk with her arms crossed. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry at Caine's failure.

"Jack, how much more time do you need on the lights." Caine snaps.

"I don't know-"

"_That's _what your trying to do?" Sonia shrieks. "I could've had the lights off in less than 5 minutes!"

"Oh really?" Caine narrows his eyes.

"DO you need to use the lights more than once?"

"No."

"Move it, Jack!" Sonia pushes Jack out the way and stands on the desk to reach the wires in the wall.

"What's she doing now?" Diana sits up some.

"Getting the lights off." Jack frowns.

"Wasn't that _your _job? All she's doing is pulling wires out the wall."

Everyone jumps to attention as gun shot goes out in the room. Sonia squeals and dives under the desk with Jack, whom was chanting something like 'I don't wanna die'. Caine sees Brittany, the girl who was suppose to be _dead _shooting at them. She must've been slowly crawling to the gun.

Caine sees the hostages escaping and turns to Drake's boys'.

"Go get them!" He hisses.

They stare at him with wide eyes and don't budge. Caine roars and throws them out the door, "Don't come back without the hostages!"

Caine then uses his powers to lift Brittany up and throw her across the room, knocking the gun out her hands. He glares wordlessly at Sonia and she gets back to work on tearing out wires.

Taylor suddenly pops in and stares wide-eyed at the scene unfolding.

"Jack, you traitor!" She shouts and bounces back outside.

Jack was shocked at what was going down. The whirring of the power plant suddenly slows down to a stop, Sonia dancing on the desk at her triumph.

"Alright, we need to get one of those uranium rods." Caine announces.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, you guys asked for it! :D **

* * *

><p>Sonia stares up in amazement at the large uranium rod as it rises into the air. Jack was murmuring 'careful' as he stared intently at some fancy device. She rolls her eyes at the annoying twitching sound and goes deep into thought(a rare occurence for her).<p>

"I must be insane." She sighs.

Gun shot begins to go off near the front. Caine curses, only having the uranium rod halfway out.

"I told that idiot to wait." He growls under his breath as he yanks the rest of the rod out and all but throws it out the loading dock. "I need more time."

"Sonia, mind making a scene?" Diana smirks softly.

"What do I get?"

"First shot at whatever food we find."

Sonia bolts out the room without another word. A worried look crosses Jack's features as the clicking noise speeds up slightly. He sucks in a hiss of breath softly and plays with the small device. He didn't want to die, especially because of something like radiation.

Perdido Beach. Where the slogan is _'Radiation? What radiation?'_.

Caine, Jack, Diana and some of their soilders go out into the parking lot, uranium rod held high above their heads.

"Get me a car with an open top." Caine instructs hurriedly.

* * *

><p>Krissy peeks out from behind the car as the gun shot ceases. She watches as Sonia skips into view. Everyone stops to stare as she has a quick, quiet arguement with Drake.<p>

"Sonia, what the hell are you doing?" Krissy shrieks. "Get over here before your hurt AGAIN!"

"I'm not gonna get hurt." Sonia scoffs.

"I bet you will." Drake rolls his eyes.

"Prove it."

"Just wait."

Sonia glares at the taller boy and drops the subject. She speeds towards the Perdido Beach kids and knocks a couple guns out their hands. She pauses on the hood of a car, hopping up and down on one foot, then switching feet. She had forgotten about her shoes being melted off hours ago. With a deep breath, she jumps and lands on Orc's shoulders.

"Hell yeah! I'm the Queen of the... the... ORC!"

Sonia jumps away as fast as she first jumped on, tumbling to a stop at Dekka's feet. She sits up and waves at the girl, before rolling out the way just in case.

"Oh hey Dekka. Fancy meeting you here." Sonia hops to her feet. "Oh look, there's Sam. Hi Sam!"

Sam stares at the younger girl, wondering when she even got here. He steps out the car, Drake long gone. Sonia notices this and frowns.

"He left me..." She stares dumbly. "Bye guys!"

She's gone with a airy laugh and a gust of wind. Along with that, a small boom. Everyone stares dumbfounded. What just happened to Sonia?

* * *

><p>Sonia catches up quickly and hops in the car as it drives. She begins to slip and quickly clings to the seat.<p>

"Mission accomplished!" Sonia grins. "I have no idea where Drake went though."

"So, the usual accomplishment?" Diana fishes out a peppermint and hands it to Sonia. "Good job."

She sucks on the peppermint as they drive on. They stop the car near the miners, ghost town and walk the rest of the way. The desert air would've been cold, but there was nothing. No breeze, no heat, or anything. It was rather depressing.

Caine looked stressed, as if he was actually supporting the rod on his back instead of suspending it in the air. Jack cringes as he sees Edillio and Dekka being almost eaten by coyotes. He grabs one by the scruff and throws it away like it was a ball. He accidentlly kicks anothers' head off.

"Why don't I get a gun?" Sonia frowns.

"Because you don't know how to work one." A kid with a gun scoffs.

"Yu-huh." Sonia snatches his gun away and aims it. "You just point. And shoot." She squeezes the trigger and jerks back at the sudden projectile.

"Stop it, you idiot!" A different voice shouts.

Sonia drops the gun and frowns. She'd never fired one off before, but she liked it... In an odd way. She turns on her heel and sticks her tounge out at Drake.

"Your just jealous of my gun shooting skills." Sonia pouts.

"You couldn't even hold it still."

"What happened to your whip hand?" She quickly changes the subject.

They keep walking, the usual happening. Jack being nervous and checking his radiation device;Diana helping Caine out with his carrying the uranium rod;Sonia and Drake... Having a loud 'conversation'.

"You might be cute and all, but your still annoying as fuck!" He snaps.

"Yeah, well you..." Sonia pauses to think. "Did you just call me cute?"

"No." Drake puts his hand on her face and pushes her away.

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"You must be hearing things."

Sonia crosses her arms and pouts, "I'm not hearing things..." She keeps walking and stops some ways from the mine shift.

"What's wrong now?" Jack asks curiously as the girl falls silent(something thats also very rare).

"This is that mine where that alien thing is." Sonia explains. "The day the grown ups went 'poof' me and my sisters went crashing into this mine shaft... I touched it. Hehe."

"You touched it?"

"Yes. Got a problem?"

"No, it's just that... You touched it?"

Sonia rolls her eyes and keeps walking. She whirls around and stares off to the side. She sees a pale girl with a long curtain of black hair falling messily over her head. She walked like a zombie, slightly resisting.

"Violet!"

"Oh great, it's a family reuinion." Krissy says sarcastically as she pulls up with Duck, Brianna and a beat up Sam. "Sonia, your in so much trouble."

"Oh man..." She pokes her bottom lip out and turns away. "But why?"

"Because it's not good to hang around the bad guy?" Krissy replies sarcastically. "Now come on, we're going home."

"Can I say good bye?" She laughs, not at all taking things seriously. "Bye ever..."

Tremors rock through her body as the whites of her eyes glow green. A deep laugh escapes her mouth and she saunters over to Krissy with an amused smirk.

In a distorted voice, she says, **"You think your the boss of her? You think you own her? Well think again, because she is mine. She does as I say, when I say it. Don't ever think different."**

Sonia turns around and begins to walk towards the mine, stopping Violet in her steps.

**"Your job is done, child. May the blood shed begin."**

Sonia's eyes stop glowing and she gets a dazed look. She rubs her head and looks around curiously. She shrugs and waves good bye to Caine and Diana. With a quick, impulsive thought, she runs up to Drake and pulls him down to her height. She plants a quick kiss on his lips, then runs away to rejoin her sisters. Everyone stares with a mix of shock and horror.

"Did you just kiss Drake?" Krissy blinks slowly.

"No, what're you talking about?"

"You... You just kissed him!"

"Huh... Must've blacked out again." She lies.

Drake was the most stunned out of all of the rest. What the HELL was that?

Sonia blinks as things start to move in slow motion. She didn't hear what Diana said, Krissy was scolding her a bit too loud. She just knew that so-called 'witch' just went flying across the desert and hit the rocks. Caine was pissed.

"Don't do it Caine! She was a witch!" Drake shouts. "We can do this without her!"

Caine aims the uranium rod like a spear and throws it at Drake. Both the pshycopath and the rod go crashing into mine shaft. The opening caves in, trapping whatever's in there... Including Lana, the healer.

Sonia stares in horror, unable to form words at the moment. Her mouth falls open, small squeaks the only noises she could make.

"You okay, shorty?" Brianna taps on the smallers' head.

Sonia pulls away, "F-Fuck! No!" She runs out the car and stares at the destroyed entrance. "No! Why? WHHYYYY!"

"What is your problem?" Duck stares down at her.

"LANA IS IN THERE!" Sonia shrieks. But she wasn't sure that's why she freaked out in the first place. "We need her!"

* * *

><p>Sam, Caine, Duck, Dekka, Violet and Krissy venture down into the mine shaft. Violet cringes as she fails to fight off another headache. They seemed to get worse as they got deeper into the mine. Jack's radiation toy turns into a loud siren noise, and it wasn't really helping. Dekka had it in her pocket and had no idea what to do with it.<p>

"Dekka? Would you mind turning that off?" Violet says softly, not even being heard by the Latino. "...Dekka?"

"I don't know how."

She wasn't the only one annoyed.

"DEKKA! TURN THAT SHITTY THING OFF, WE'RE AWARE OF THE RADIATION IN THE AREA!" Krissy snaps, snatching the device away. "Caine just fucking destroyed it all over the place!" She manages to turn it off and give it back to the teen.

Sam's light helped lead the way, bouncing off various cave walls. They could see uranium pellets all over the ground. Caine kicks a few aside.

"Better hope The Healer can cure radiation poisoning." He comments. "Or we're all screwed."

"That's... Ouch... Not very encouraging." Violet begins to mentally question why she agreed to come down here.

_'For moral support.'_

Yeah. Right.

They come to a larger opening of the cave and see a big... thing. It glowed green and seemed to pulsate with every moment. Krissy 'wows' and gets closer.

"Don't touch it." Violet warns. "You'll end up like Sonic... Er... Sonia."

"Right..."

Lana comes into view, looking fairly zombie-fied. And maybe a little depressed. She went in to kill the gaiaphage... But it got to her first.

"So... How do we get rid of it?" Violet whispers.

* * *

><p>Sonia sits outside with Diana. She had managed to get her off the rocks, pleased to find the Coates girl was still alive. Barely. Sonia kept Diana responsive by talking, asking questions. Diana wheezes and barely pays attention.<p>

"Don't worry, the others are gonna get Lana. She's gonna heal you right up." Sonia assures as she keeps the blood flow low.

Diana rolls her eyes, but soon closes them. Sonia frowns.

"Don't go to sleep! You gotta stay awake!"

"Yeah..." Diana rasps. "Fine... Shut... Up."

"Sorry."

Sonia ventures over to Edillio and beats off a coyote that dared to try to come close to him. She pulls him closer and tries to figure out what's wrong. She notices a bullet wound and assumes that's the problem.

"I wonder if you can hear me. I hope so. I hope Lana's okay. She's super important. What would we do without her?"

She doesn't recieve a response from Edillio, and didn't expect one. She glances back at the destroyed mine shaft opening and sniffs sadly.

"Who am I gonna bother now?"

* * *

><p>Lana heals Diana first(by high demand from Caine), then Edillio because he was next in worst injury. Sam was next because...<p>

"Holy shit, Sam!" Sonia stares at the older boy. "You...! Your missing skin a-"

Dekka clamps her hand over Sonia's mouth and pulls her away from Sam.

"Your not helping, Sonia."

"Sorry."

Sonia waits until everyone's healed completely before confronting Lana. She walks over with hesitant steps and looks up to see Lana's face.

She smiles sheepishly, "Lana, do you mind healing my feet?"

"Depends how bad it is." Lana replies with a blank expression. "What's wrong?"

"I've been running around all night in without shoes." Sonia stands back and lifts her foot up, barely keeping her balance in the process.

Lana sighs, "Alright, I'll heal you. But seriously, find some stronger shoes. Slice up a tire if you have to."

"...Right..."

_**AFTERMATH**_

As the triplets hide in their home, only because of Zil and the Human Crew. They tried to hang Hunter, Astrid and Little Pete.

"That stupid Zil." Sonia crosses her arms in a pout. "Hurting Hunter and Petey like that."

"What about Astrid?" Violet reminds her.

"I care for her, but she makes me feel stupid."

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds. With the power out, a Sammy Sun lit up the living room quite nicely. They kept the curtains closed as they talked.

Violet gets a serious look on her face, "Why did you kiss Drake?"

"I keep telling you, the gaiaphage did it." Sonia rolls her eyes.

"The gaiaphage kissed Drake?" Krissy questions.

"Basically, yes."

"So the gaiaphage is gay for Drake?"

"I guess." Sonia snickers.

"You guys, that's not funny!" Violet protests.

"But the pshyco's are made for each other!" Krissy laughs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe... Zil can get very annoying. **

* * *

><p>"Stop it Sonia!" "It's not worth it!" "Don't do it!" "Stop!"<p>

Sonia looks back at her sisters, whom were being held back by two of Zil's people. She ignores their protests and turns back to Zil. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Zil. Get out of my house." Sonia demands with scary calmness.

"No way, midget. It's the rules: freaks and humans can't live together." Zil replies back with equal calm.

"That's a stupid rule, me and my sisters have lived together for years."

Zil ignores the small girl and turns to her sisters. He gestures to the fuming 'moof', "Do you really want to live with THAT? She could turn on you at any time."

"Hey, don't be like that!" Sonia protests. "Get out my house before I-"

"Before you what?"

"Kick you out." Sonia growls. "Now get out!"

"Not unless you get out first." Zil stands over the girl and glowers down at her.

"It's my house."

Sonia grabs a rope and ties Zil up in less than 2 seconds, smirking triumphantly. She shoves him out the house. A simple warning glare gets the other 4 boys out.

"Stupid freak!" One throws a bottle at her head.

"...You handled that well." Krissy massages her shoulder. "I'm surprised you didn't fight him."

Sonia frowns and crosses her arms. She hunches her shoulders, "I'm not a fighter... I'm a lover."

"Mmm, is it okay for you to be both of those?" Violet pats her sisters head encouragingly.

"Fine..."

The 3 girls play a few rounds of BS before they finally accept that they have no food left. They come down to 3 options:

1.) Steal food  
>2.) Ask for food<br>3.) Hunt food.

"Or we could just go hungry." Krissy grumps, feeling another sickness coming on.

"Don't SAY that!" Violet scolds, but cringes at another headache.

"...I miss Duck..." Sonia announces out of the blue.

"O...kay...?"

They sit in silence, stomachs growling obnoxiously loud. The rest of the house darkens, the living room glowing brightly. Violet glances to the side and notices her sisters sleeping soundly. She looks down at them with a sad smile.

Violet pushes stray hairs out of Sonia's face, "I wish I new what went on in your mind."

_'I'm so hungry... Hey... Here little squrriel.'_ A new voice in her head coos._ 'I won't hurt yo-GOTCHA! YOU FURRY BITCH SI-'_

Violet jerks away from Sonia and stares with wide eyes down at her sister. She notices that the voice had stopped. She inches towards her sister and places her hand on the girls forehead.

_'Bloody hell, it bit me! Shit! Crap... My stomach is touching my back.'_ The voice whimpers. It sounded a lot like Sonia._ 'Oh god.. I ne-'_

Violet pulls her hand away again and the voice stops mid-sentence. She stares at her hand for awhile before timidly stepping towards Krissy. She places her hand firmly on Krissy's head.

_'We're gonna die. All of us are gonna die. One by one because some idiot cursed us all. We should've never moved here.'_

Violet frowns at her sisters' pessimistic thoughts. She checks out her hand again, unsure what to make of this.

"Am I a freak?"

Violet wonders how she would use this power to her advantage. How would it work if she has to touch someone to hear their thoughts? Who in their right minds would even be touched by them? It doesn't make sense.

"Great. I got a shitty power."

Violet gets up and vainly searches the kitchen for food. She goes into the farthest corner of the cabinets, and only finds chemicals. She groans and makes a note to go to the grocery store before morning.

She hides a knife in her jeans pocket and slips out the door. She sneaks through the silent night and makes her way to the grocery store. A smile sneaks its way to her mouth as she begins to think about The Avengers.

"I'm that guy from Avengers." She giggles. "Um... Loki. Yeah. I wonder if I control minds to?"

She shrugs it off and sneaks into someones house. She's happy to find they recently went 'shopping' and have some food. She grabs a few cans at random and leaves the house as if she was never there.

She comes back home and hears fighting from her home. She frowns and looks through the window.

"Damnit, I said put me down!" Sonia shrieks as she tries to wriggle away from one of Zil's guys. "It's my house, you can't kick me out!"

"Why don't you make me with your freak power?" Zil smirks.

"Oh, shut up!"

Violet runs into the house and tackles the guy holding Krissy down. She pulls his hair, punches and scratches. He punches back, but doesn't land many.

Zil cocks a gun and pulls it to Krissy's head. Everyone stops fighting to stare.

"Good, everyones paying attention." He hisses. "Now, Sonic, get out this house."

"..." Sonia cocks her head to the side. "Can you tell your friend to let me go so I can walk?"

"Walk only. Try to move fast and I splatter your sisters brains all over the wall."

Sonia falls silent and takes slow steps to the door. A loud boom rattles the house as she uses full speed to tackle Krissy out the way. She holds up her hands, just about begging whatevers out there for this to work.

Bullets bounce off the invisible force field, Sonia grinning at how easy it came to her. Her smile falters at the same time the force field does. She shrieks as a bullet enters her hand, falling on her back and kicking at the air. She screams at the top of her lungs, clutching her hand tightly.

"Get out our house!" Violet grabs a gun from in-between the couch cushions and fires wildly.

Zil and his crew leave quickly to avoid being shot. Violet drops the gun and rushes to Sonia's aid.

"Think of it as karma for trying to run off with the Coates' kids." She grumbles, trying to think of a way to remove the bullet safely. "Now hold still."

Krissy gets a small knife from the kitchen and cuts the bullet wound bigger in hopes of getting it out easier. She ignores Sonia's screams of protest as Violet holds the youngest down. Krissy produces some tweezers and plucks the bullet out, only adding to the mess of blood.

"Quick, go get bandages!" Krissy hisses as she pins Sonia down.

Violet disapears into the bathroom and searches for the thick roll of bandages that's rarely used. She finds it under the sink and quickly wraps Sonia's hand up. The two older sisters stand up and hover over their younger.

Sonia sits up and gives them both teary-eyed glares, "That hurt..."

"It was necesarry." Violet sighs. "Now, can you still use your hand? Feel anything?"

"Yeah, I felt every second of you cutting into my hands and pulling the bullet out." She scowls.

"Just move your fingers for me."

Sonia raises her hands and wiggles her fingers one at a time. Pinkie. Ring. Middle. Poi-... Ok. Her pointer and thumb aren't moving very well. She begins to panic and tries to move the 2 fingers without success.

"NOOO!" Sonia whines. "These are my most important fingers! This is the hand a write with!"

"C-Calm down, we'll get Lana to fix it in the morning!" Violet tries to calm her down. "U-Um... Just take a nap."

"And if all else fails, you'll have to learn to write with your left hand." Krissy jokes.

"Not funny." Sonia pouts.

The girls make their way upstairs and lay in bed. Sonia frowns, unable to get to sleep. It wasn't just because of her hand, her mind was just clouded with thoughts. She stares at the ceiling, a small smile sneaking its way onto her lips.

_'Drake...'_

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head side to side rapidly. She begins to think about home, her family, her out-of-state friends.

_'I wonder what they'd think of Drake?'_

She interrupts her thoughts and smacks her forehead a few times. She just wanted that pshyco out her thoughts completely. She gets out the bed and puts on the thickest pair of shoes she could find. She walks out the front door and gets into starting position in the middle of the street.

_'Sonia Nic, a.k.a Sonic, lines up at the starting line. Lucky number 9 gets into position.' She imagines the speaker in her mind, the crowd cheering. The gun shot goes off. 'And they're off!'_

Sonia runs through Perdido Beach, swerving through homes and cars. Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion, even though she was moving at top speeds. She made her own wind as she ran, finding herself kicking up a sand storm as she ran on the beach. She slows down to a jog, soon stopping to catch her breath.

She looks up and sees a figure in the darkness. She squints and sees a tall... Person. One arm was a lot longer than the other. It coiled and twitch like a...

"Drake?" Sonia surges forward, a spark of hope showing in her eyes.

She pauses and gives a silent shriek of horror at who she sees. With dirt in her braces and an equal look of horror on her face, stood Brittany. Sonia's jaw drops. Wasn't this chick suppose to be dead? Mutilated in a hole?

"Uh... Brittany?" Sonia says hesitantly to the zombie-girl.

"Yes?" Brittany grins.

"Um... How can I put this in the nicest way possible... Eh..."

"Why am I alive?"

"Yeah, you were, um, mutilitaed at the power plant. Then buried." Sonia nods slowly.

"Yes. I am God's angel, he brought me back to fight these beasts." Brittany grabs Sonia's shoulders, only freaking her out more.

"Beasts?"

"Caine Soren and Drake Merwin."

"Aahhh." Sonia nods. "Um.. Why don't we get you cleaned up?"

The two of them walk back to Perdido Beach, Sonia feeling awkward, Brittany completely oblivious. Sonia goes to Howard's house and knocks on the door.

Howard yawns, "Isn't it a bit late for visiting?"

"Um... Your not gonna believe this, but I found a zombie."

Brittany frowns, "I'm not a zombie, I'm God's angel."

"Right."

The two girls enter, adding another person to the awkward club.

"If I go get Sam, will you watch her?" Sonia narrows her eyes at Howard and Orc.

Howard smirks, "It's gonna cost-"

"I've got a crate a beer hidden away for a rainy day. I'll give you half."

"Half? I don't think tha-"

"Half or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth."

Howard takes in ther serious look Sonia had. He'd figure she'd had a bad night, hearing something about Zil shooting her in the hand. He had a feeling she wouldn't hesitate stick a foot up his butt.

"Right. Half is good." Howard nods. "Go get Sam... I guess I'll... Clean her up?"

Sonia gives a short, quick nod and disapears with a soft boom the rattles the house. She launches herself off a pole and crashes through Sam's window.

"Sam!" Sonia stumbles and rolls across the top of Sam's bed. "Gah! Sam!"

"Huh? What?" Sam bolts upright.

"Brittany's back from the dead!"

Sam stops to register, "What."

"It's true." Taylor pops in, giving a side glance to Sonia and the broken window. "But I don't think it was necesarry to break his window."

"Sorry Sam." Sonia shrugs. "Now get outta bed! Brittany makes people feel awkward and I left her with Howard and Orc!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Sam pulls on some pants and cracks his back. "Let's go."

Taylor bounces out the room and Sonia resists running at her insane speeds to preserve her shoes a little longer. Sam gets to Howard's place rather quickly and finds him and Sonia arguing about the price.

"You were barely with her for 5 minutes, your not getting paid extra!" Sonia shrieks.

"Half a case of beer sure wasn't enough!"

"Say one more word Howard! Do it! I'll shove my foot up your-"

"Sonia, please calm down." Sam interupts the arguement, his eyes fixtated on Brittany. The supposedly dead girl.

As Sam pulls Howard to the side to talk, Sonia sits next to Brittany and questions her.

"How did it feel to be underground?" Sonia cocks her head to the side.

"Horrible. It was dark, and I felt like a worm trying to crawl out."

"Do you breath?"

"I can, but I don't need to. I don't have a heart beat, listen." Brittany pushes Sonia's head down to her chest.

Sonia's eyes widen once she realizes there really was no sound. She wondered how this girl was surviving. Brittany's whole aura suddenly changes and she grabs Sonia by the wrist. She drags her out the back, her features... Changing.

Sonia's eyes light up, but she puts up a teasing smile, "Kinky! Your alive!"

"I SAID not to CALL me that." Drake scowls.

"But that's your name!" She winks.

"My name. Is Drake."

"Whatever. So what happened to Brittany, huh?" Sonia takes a step back. "I was having a nice conversation with her."

Drake rolls his eyes, "We can't talk here, let's go."

"We're going to my house then. Don't burn it down."

_**1 HOUR LATER.**_

"So basically, you and Brittany share a body?" Sonia cocks her head to the side.

"Yes." Drake rolls his eyes. "For someone who moves so fast, you sure are slow."

"Your so mean." She pouts her lower lip out.

"And your an idiot."

Things fall silent until Sonia sighs, knowing this had a 50-50 chance of working.

"Drake, can you teach me how to shoot a gun?"

Drake stares at her blankly, "Why so suddenly interested in something you can barely hold."

"Because. I wanna prove to Zil that I can kill him with or without my freak powers." Sonia crosses her arms. "And he shot me in the hand."

"..."

"..."

"I'll think about it."

Sonia sighs loudly, always hating that answer. It was a yes or no question. Being to lazy to go back up the stairs, she throws a towel over the Sammy Sun to dim it and falls asleep on the couch.

_'That was sudden.'_

Drake leaves the house undetected, angry to find Brittany-pig taking over again. God, he hated her.


	11. Chapter 11

**And we're back again for another chapter! I'm thinking of doing a spin-off that focuses on Drake's and Sonia's... eh...  
><strong>**"relationship". If you can even call it that. I****'ll update you on it soon.**

* * *

><p>"Violet..." Sonia frowns. "I'm hungry."<p>

"I know." Violet replies with forced patience.

The two are silent for a few seconds.

"Violet... My hand hurts."

"I know."

A few more seconds of silence.

"Violet-"

"What? What is it!?"

"...I'm bored."

Violet's eye twitches in annoyance, "Go play or something."

"But-"

"I have another headache, alright? Just shut up!"

Sonia falls silent and she looks off to the side. She starts to walk away, "I'd rather have headaches over the other option."

A pang of guilt hits Violet hard, the oldest triplet sighing softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine, really." Sonia forces a laugh. "It just gets a bit annoying to have some random alien controlling my thoughts and mouth."

Violet senses the sarcasm, "Right... Still. Go play."

Sonia skips out the house while it's still bright outside. No one really came outside anymore, unless they really had to. Sonia goes for another run, going up to Clifftop Resort, curious to how Lana was doing. She'd long since forgotten about her hand, writing not really important nowadays.

She knocks on the door, "Lana? Lana!"

"Who is it?" The door opens slightly, a chain obviously on it.

"Your number one customer, who isn't hurt for once!"

"Oh, hey Sonia." Lana murmurs, unlocking the door. "I'm amazed. Your not hurt... Other than your feet, but that's a usual thing."

Sonia stands awkwardly, staring off into space. Lana takes a seat, and strokes Patrick's head. She watches the girl, who'd always seemed odd to her.

"Lana, will you teach me how to shoot a gun?" Sonia suddenly blurts out.

Lana smirks, "I would, but I don't think I could trust you with a gun."

"Aww..."

"It's basically point and shoot though."

"That's the thing I'm bad at." Sonia grumbles.

Sonia waves good bye to Lana, but the older girl stops her.

"What happened to your hand?" Lana gestures to the bandage that really needed to be changed.

"Oh, Zil shot me in the hand and my sisters cut the bullet out." She explains, wiggling all her working fingers. "Really screwed up my hand."

Lana was innerly surprised she wasn't asked to heal something. She might've, considering Sonia was basically missing two fingers, but she didn't offer to. It didn't seem like Sonia really cared about the wound.

"Actually.. I have something I need to ask you." Sonia turns around, a serious expression on her usually eager face.

"If it's to heal-"

"What do you think of me?"

Lana pauses, unsure what to say.

"Be truthful."

Lana stands up, crossing her arms slowly as she looks Sonia up and down. She closes her eyes and reopens them once she has the answer, "I must say, your annoying, clumsy, persistent and maybe a little too happy."

Sonia frowns, "Really?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you seem a bit forced. Otherwise, your pretty nice to be around." Lana tries to dig a little deeper. "Why do you force happiness?"

"...Because I'm no fun when I'm unhappy, especially when a little monsters' in my thoughts." Sonia taps her head. "Happiness keeps it under control... See ya later."

Sonia's gone with a small boom(along with the sound of a maids' cart crashing). Lana sits back in her chair, understanding slightly what Sonia meant.

_'A monster in your head, uh?'_ Lana closes her eyes. _'So, it really is still alive.'_

* * *

><p>Krissy clutches her precious Ipod, knowing battery life was only at 2 bars. She puts the buds in her ears and chooses a song. She sings along as she walks aimlessly through town.<p>

"Yo, when I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off! And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks." Krissy sings, bouncing around eagerly. "Yeah, this is how I roll. C'mon ladies, it's time to go! We're headed to the stores, girl don't be nervous. No shoes, no shirt and I still get service, watch!"

She bumps into Zil and gets knocked backwards. She stares up at the older boy mutely, moving the turn off her Ipod. She plucks the buds out her ears and wraps them up.

"What did you say?" She cocks an eyebrow.

"Join the human crew." Zil repeats. "Both your sisters are freaks, and one didn't even tell you."

"...What?"

"Yeah, my people tell me Violet can read minds. She didn't trust you enough, so she went to Sam and Astrid."

"She wouldn't... Well she probably had a good reason." An uneasy look forms on her face.

"And Sonia, it's obvious she's trying to join the Coates' kids. Running off with them, helping keep Diana alive, kissing Drake."

"The Drake part isn't true. The gaiaphage possesed her and kissed Drake."

Zil pauses to take this in, "...The gaiaphage is gay for Drake?"

"Apparently."

He snickers, but quickly composes himself, "So your all alone. Your sister's are already starting to leave you."

"I guess your right..." Krissy frowns. "Okay, I'll join the Human Crew! Where do I start?"

"We're planning something big! Something that'll bring the human's together..."

"That shouldn't take much." Krissy walks with Zil to the Human Crew's hideout.

It was basically a culdesac with big trucks blocking off the front entrance from other freaks. It was pretty run down and small, Krissy finding one other girl there. Who she didn't like. She was like a cow. Staring with big eyes and agreeing with everything Krissy said. Krissy forgot her name. She calls her Cow. **[A/N: I feel kinda guilty for not knowing her name] **

"So, who are you again?" Lance saunters up to her.

"Krissy. Everyone calls me DJ Kris though."

"Well, DJ, welcome to the Human Crew."

* * *

><p><strong><em>'I'm the gaiaphage.'<em>**

"I'm aware of that, why aren't you dead?"

**_'You cannot kill me, foolish human.'_**

Sonia shrieks as another wave of pain hits her. She falls to her knees and twitches.

_**'You serve me.'**_

"I don't serve anyone!"

_**'Do not defy me.'**_

Sonia begins beating her head on the wall as it feels like a bomb goes off in her head, "Stop!"

And then it's gone. The pain is replaced with empty, numbness. She curls into a ball and takes calming breaths. She stands as the torture is over. It happens at the randomnest times. She smiles as she thinks that the gaiaphage had heard her comment about him being gay for Drake.

She goes up to the clifftop and sees a group of kids sitting around a campfire. She saw that girl, Orsay, with her hands on the wall and cringes. She knew from experience that, that must hurt a lot. She spots a new girl with jet black hair.

_'Who is she?'_

Nerezza and Sonia lock eyes, the older girl's eyes glowing green. Sonia's eyes widen and she takes a step forward. She knew that look on Nerezza's face. She was possesed by the gaiaphage... But maybe a bit more willingly.

Sonia joins the crowd and watches Orsay. Turns out she was that girl who could see dreams... And she could see through the FAYZ wall. Nerezza watches Sonia closely, pleased to find her not causing trouble.

After everyone, Sonia stays behind and talks with Orsay.

After an hour and a half of talking, Sonia becomes serious. "Orsay, do you know what the gaiaphage is?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering..."

* * *

><p>Violet sighs and shakes her head. She sneaks up to a small child and touches his shoulder. Thoughts flood into her mind, almost causing relief. Most of the thoughts were about hunger and family and toys.<p>

Violet pulls away and smiles softly. If she couldn't use her power normally, she'd use it to see people's dreams. She ends up at McCafe, confused to why people were giving her dirty looks. She shrugs, knowing rumors spread like disease around here. She wasn't surprised that people knew about her power already.

"Oh well." She murmurs.

She hadn't seen Krissy or Sonia all day, and she was slightly worried. Not much for Sonia, that girl disapeared for a day all the time, even before the FAYZ. But Krissy usually stayed home, listening and making music. She felt like the FAYZ was breaking them apart. It wasn't fun.

* * *

><p>Astrid and the rest of town council sit in the almost broken down room. Things weren't going very good in Perdido Beach. Rumors were spreading like wild fires, only making the tension between freaks and normals worse.<p>

"First order of business," Astrid clears her throat. "Orsay is convincing people that the big poof is the way to go."

"And?" Howard stares blankly.

"_And?_ We can't have people killing themselves!"

"How do we know it's death? How do we know they're not getting sent home?"

Astrid falls silent, not having an answer. She takes a deep breath, "Let's have a vote. We could either tell people Orsay's a liar, or not. Which is it?"

Lying won out.

"It's been going around about who created the FAYZ wall." Edillio announces. "Everyone's making accusations against each other, but the top 2 are Sonia and Little Petey."

"Petey?" Astrid's eyes widen slightly. "That's not possible, he doesn't have powers or anyway to make something like this."

Lies.

"So your saying it's Sonia?" Mary questions.

"No, I'm just saying it's not Petey."

"Well we have to tell them something." John pipes in, something rare. "Or everyone is just going to keep attacking each other."

"It was most likely that thing in the mine shaft."

Everyone's opinion forms to one big murmur of conversation.

"I bet it is Sonic. Making her weird force fields that happen to look EXACTLY like the FAYZ wall."

"Feels like the wall too."

"Stop accusing her, she's perfectly innocent!"

"Yeah, cause all the innocent girls make out with pshyco's like Drake Merwin."

"Hey, I heard that she got possesed?"

"By?"

"The gaiaphage."

Everyone falls silent for a few seconds.

"The gaiaphage is gay for Drake?" Howard's jaw drops.

The FAYZ is full of lies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm back with more! And I've finally thought of a spin-off(Pre-Fayz).  
>I'm gonna call it "What I Did Last Fall". Who gets the reference?<strong>

* * *

><p>Krissy grins as her and the Human Crew brainstorm plans. She sat on a upturned bucket, none of the other boys offering their seats. She leans her elbows her knees, her head in her hands. She coughs awkwardly and deciedes to contribute.<p>

"How about some chaos?" She speaks up, sitting up slightly.

"How would that work?" Turk rolls his eyes. "We want people to hate the freaks, not us."

Krissy glares at him. She didn't like him. He was rude, gross and reminded her of a rat... Boy did she hate rats.

"We could pin it on a freak." Krissy replies evenly.

"That's... A good idea." Zil nods in approval. "But who do we pin it on?"

"Caine. Everyone basically hates him," Hank points out.

"Yeah... That's perfect."

* * *

><p>Sonia pins up a target to the side of an abandoned house. She backs up and picks up the pistol. She raises it up and aims at the center of the target. She pulls the trigger, the gun bucking upwards. She pauses to check where she got, mad that she missed the target completely and hit the roof.<p>

She tries again for the next 15 minutes, not hitting the target once. She groans and glares at the target.

"Why can't I hit the stupid target?" She grumbles as she fires off another shot. She pulls the trigger again, unhappy to find the gun out of ammo. She throws it on the ground and grabs a new one. She'd figure out reloading later.

She takes aim and pulls the trigger, only hearing a faint click. She stares at it in confusion, knowing it was fully loaded. She pulls the trigger a few more times, the same clicking sound filling her ears.

"What's wrong with it?"

Drake comes up behind her and plucks the gun out her hand, "It'd help if you'd take the safety off."

"The what?" Sonia whirls around, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"This thing right here." He shows her how to take the safety off and hands her back the gun.

Sonia smirks, "So, what bring you here?"

"You asked me to teach you how to work a gun, and I will." Drake shrugs. "Simple as that."

"Oh..."

Sonia aims the gun for the center of the target again, and misses completely when she shoots it. She squeals angrily and stomps her foot.

"Your holding it wrong," Drake points out. "Not only that, but your aiming wrong too."

"Then show me how to do it!" Sonia shrieks.

It was odd the way the conversation was going. Sonia was usually the calm one, with Drake yelling at her. This time, it was Sonia yelling at a scarily calm Drake. He smirks wider and stands, palm(s?) upturned.

"Alright, I will. But you owe me one."

"I'll owe you two if you show me how to reload."

* * *

><p>Violet cringes as a headache breaks her concentration. She backs away from the sleeping child, afraid for what she saw in his dreams. The kid had dreamed of the Thanksgiving War. Then again, it was mostly a lot of fur and blood.<p>

Violet shudders and leaves the house. She'd seen into many minds, but those were all practice. She was slowly broadening her range. She could read the mind of someone from 5 feet away, but that's it. She couldn't seem to get any farther on the innocent little kids.

"Guess I need more practice." Violet mutters as she walks back home.

As she pushes the front door open, she finds the house empty and silent. She frowns, wondering where exactly her sisters went. She finds a messily written note stuck on the couch.

"Went out shooting. Love ya." Violet reads, crumpling the note when she finished. "She _is_ a horrible left-hander."

Violet tosses the note aside and tries to think of something to do. She remembers that Sonia had a secret alchohal stash. She searches the attic and quickly uncovers it. She pulls out a big bottle of what looked good and went back down to the living room. She frowns when she realizes she has nothing to open it with.

She holds the bottle tightly and slams the neck on the corner of the wall. It shatter, effectively opening the bottle, but spilling it all over the place. She takes a timid sip, careful not to cut herself on the broken glass. She smacks her lips, nodding her approval of the drink.

"Only this one time..." Violet laughs at what her mom would say about this all. "Drinking underage? Unacceptable!" She giggles. "Shooting guns? Unacceptable!"

Violet walks around the house drunkenly, just barely aware of what she was doing. She backs up and knocks a useless lamp over. She turns and puts her finger in her chin so she could think.

She forgets about the broken lamp and throws her now empty bottle across the room. She laughs as it shatters against the wall, spraying shards of glass all over that area. She saunters outside, a goofy smile plastered onto her face.

She wanders through-out Perdido Beach, picking up on random thoughts from whoever was close enough. A lot of them were fragments that gave her headaches. She finds herself in a house that looked like it got shot up on one side. Her version blurs slightly, but she walks on.

"Violet?" Sonia stares with wide-eyes at her sister. "You... Your drunk... You went in my stash, didn't you!?"

"Ye..." Violet hiccups. "Yeah, sis! I sure did!"

"Of course you did... That was mine..."

Sonia leads her sister outside and sits her down. That way, she could keep the drunkard out of trouble while continuing her practice shooting. As Violet babbles nonsense, Sonia fires off a round and checks the target. She frowns when she realizes she missed a bunch of them.

She shrugs it off and grabs another gun, "Drake, I can't hit the target!"

"Like I said, hold it with two hands." Drake replies back with an annoyed sigh.

"Can't." Sonia waves her "screwed-up" hand in the air. "Zil fucked up my most important fingers."

Drake stands and grabs her free hand, guiding it to the trigger so her middle finger could pull it when the time came. He then puts her other hand lower on the gun to steady it. He aims it for her and pulls the trigger a few times before stepping back and letting her try herself.

"...Thanks."

Drake shrugs and sits back down, Violet noticing him for the first time. She couldn't remember much about this Drake-person, just that his thoughts were... Not as pshycotic as she expected.

"You! Drake!" Violet wags her finger at the pshyco. "Don't you hurt my sister!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hm... I've run out of things to put here. Uh... Go check out my spin-off fic?**

* * *

><p>Violet wakes up in the foreign house with no one but Sonia at her side. Even then, the youngest sibling was knocked out sleeping. Violet sits up and finds she has a new kind of headache. Stupid hangover. She felt like some asshole of a monkey was playing a gong inside her head.<p>

She wakes up Sonia, searching the smallers thoughts for what happened yesterday. It was so cluttered in her mind because of her dream, Violet could only pick up that she was practicing her shooting.

"Sonia, wake up. Please." Violet shakes Sonia gently. "Come on, it's morning."

"Gaaah, it's too early!" Sonia throws wild swings.

"Oh well, it's time to get up."

Sonia groans and rolls off the couch, "Fine, fine."

Violet makes a quick breakfast of canned fruit lodged behind the fridge. She searches her mind for any idea of what she did yesterday, nothing coming up. That wasn't very good.

"Sonia, how'd I get here?" She frowns.

"Eh? You walked over here drunk as a skunk." Sonia waves her hand dismisively. "You kept getting in the way of my shot so I stuck you in here."

That was partially the truth. Yes, Sonia did stick Violet in the living room, but only so she and Drake would stop fighting about who knows what.

Violet nods and puts on her shoes. She's about to leave the house when Sonia begins muttering to herself. Violet turns and stares.

"I. Don't.. Obey. You." Sonia hisses almost silently. "Stop it... Shut up."

"Are... You okay, Sonia?" Violet walks back over to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just a little pest-AH! Alright, I take it back,"

"...What?"

"The gaiaphage just loves to be an ass, it's nothing, really!"

"Alright. Let's go then."

Sonia follows Violet out the house and down the street. She begins to fall behind, her leg going numb. Sonia scowls and fights to keep control. She loses control of her arm, and is forced to strangle herself.

**'You shouldn't disobey me, child.'**

Sonia gasps for air, clawing at her possesed hand with her free hand. It was too early for anyone to be out, and Violet was to far ahead. Sonia falls to the ground, trying to make a sound. Any sound would do, as long as someone helped her. She gives out a distorted and choked out scream, Violet swiveling around with wide eyes.

"Sonia! What... What the hell are you doing?!" Violet tackles her sister and tries to pry Sonia's own fingers from around her neck. "Let go, stop it!"

Violet cocks her fist back and punches the younger in the face. Sonia releases her throat and sucks down air desprately. She resembled a fish the way she was reacting, Violet would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that her sister just tried to kill herself.

"What is WRONG with you?" Violet screams. "You could've killed yourself!"

"I-It wasn't me." Sonia pushes Violet off. "I'm telling you, the gaiapha-"

"The gaiaphage is dead! Along with Drake in that stupid mineshaft, now tell me what's wrong!"

"I'M BEING POSSESED, OKAY?"

Thing's are scarily silent as Violet stares into Sonia's eyes. She could see pain and worry in those grey eyes, and she even checks her thoughts. Sonia's thoughts are muddled, another voice trying to take over and speak.

Violet kneels by her sister, "Sonia, what're you-"

Sonia's eyes roll back until only the whites showed, her skin turning a sickly pale color. Her mouth opens wide and she shrieks in pain. It was happening all over again, and she knew in her heart it would happen again in the future. She convulses and twitches on the ground.

Violet didn't know what to do. Her sister was having a "Last Exorcism" moment and there was nothing she could do. Kids and teens look out windows, some even leave their house to watch.

**'Come to me.'**

_'No!'_

It feels as if she's struck by lightning, then everything is numb. She lays limply and blinks a few times. A crowd of people circled around her, she felt threatened. She bolts to her feet with unnatrual gracefulness and does a full 360 turn.

Violet reaches her hand forward, "Sonia-"

Sonia jumps up and over the crowd, dashing away in paranoid fear. She wasn't sure where to go, just aware of the pain forcing it's way back into her senses. She uses her speed to jump insanely high and land on one of the few, still standing buildings. Her footing goes wrong and she crash lands, tumbling across the roof until she hits some pipes.

She shrieks and rolls away from the pipes, more angry than hurt. Her arm-no, the entire right side of her body was scrapped up pretty badly. She was starving, running at such high speeds really wiped her out.

Sonia collects herself and stands, hissing in pain. She timidly touches the back of her neck, it was rough and bloody. Her shoulder got the worst of it, seemingly sanded raw.

"Gaaah, damnit! Where's Lana where you need her?" Sonia groans, making her way down the ladder.

She misses a ring and goes crashing to the ground. She screams and clutches her arm, only making it worse. She stands and walks down the street, searching for first-aid in a daze.

"Sonic?!" Astrid spots the battered teen. "What happened to you?"

"I-I was running... A-And I jumped... And hit a building." Sonia explains. "And now I'm looking for some first-aid."

"I think I have some left over bandages to cover the worst of it." Astrid leads Sonia into her home. "Sit here, I'll go get the first-aid kit."

Sonia stares at the chair and grimaces. She sits on the floor and tries to catch her breath. Astrid comes back and opens a small bottle of rubbing alcohal. She pours just a drop on Sonia's shoulder, and the younger girl flips. Out.

"Ah damnit, that burns!" Sonia shrieks, jumping away.

"It'll burn more if I don't use it." Astrid explains. "It could get infected, never heal."

"But it hurts!"

* * *

><p>After 30 minutes of trying, Astrid gets Sonia's shoulder bandaged up. Sonia was left alone with Petey, and she felt extremely awkward.<p>

"You do know there's nothing on that screen, right?" Sonia mutters.

No answer.

"You seem so into it though."

**'Nemesis...'**

_'Ah, shut up.'_

Sonia cringes and bites her tounge. Petey shows the first sign of recognition by looking at Sonia and staring wide-eyed. He punches some buttons on his game rapidly and the pressure fades away.

"That... Was weird." Sonia stands and leaves the house.

The sun was beginning to set and the streets were empty as ever. Sonia makes her way home, stressed and annoyed. Someone comes up behind her and grabs her by her neck, slamming her face first into a wall. She groans and struggles to push away.

"Hey." Drake spins her around. "You look like crap."

"That's not very nice." Sonia pouts. "And was it necessary to slam me into the wall?"

"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>Violet was extremely worried. Krissy still hadn't come back home and Sonia was... Out of it. She felt like something bad was about to happen, but she couldn't tell what. It scared her.<p>

"I really need someone to talk to." Violet murmurs, breaking the neck off a beer bottle. "I'll become more worse than Orc at this rate."

Careful not to cut herself on the glass, she takes a gulp and swishes it around in her mouth. It didn't taste as acidic as the alchohal from yesterday, she liked it. As she stares off into space, propping her feet up on a case and counting days.

"How many days were in December?" She slurs. "Like, 28, right?"

She counts, recounts, and recounts again. Her eyes widen in shocking realization and she grabs a wagon. She fills it to the brink with alchohal and walks through town, following her drunken senses.

* * *

><p>Krissy glares at her sister in the darkness, jealousy and hate filling her senses. She would attack now, but today was her birthday. She snags a case of beer and walks back to the Human Crew base of operations.<p>

"Hey guys!" She waves eagerly.

"What's got you so hyped up?" Lance smirks.

"It's my 14th birthday! I'm gonna celebrate tonight, all out!" Krissy waves the beer case in the air. "Who wants a drink?"

"Careful, don't drop any." Zil walks up and plucks a can out the case. "Though, I didn't think of you to be much of a drinker."

"I'm not, but I want to do something for my birthday."

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" 'Cow' grins.

* * *

><p>"How... Do you always find me?" Sonia huffs.<p>

"Must be a triplet thing! But happy 14th birthday, Sonic!" Violet laughs obnoxiously loud. "You! Kinky-boy, have a drink!"

"Eh... Why not?" Drake shrugs, popping the tab off a beer can.

Sonia's eyes widen, "How'd you do that?"

"Skills."

"...Whatever..."

"Par-tay! Par-tay! Par-tay! Par-tay!" The drunken girl screams.

"Shut up!" Drake shoves Violet. "Your louder than this mess over here!" He gestures to Sonia.

"Aww..." Sonia pouts her lip out. "I didn't even do anything this time!"

"But you are a mess." Drake pats her head. "Embrace it."

"I'm not embracing anything... Unless it's alchohal."

Drake picks up a shard of glass that came from one of Violet's failed attempts to open a bottle. He twirls it around in his finger and glances at Sonia. He runs the shard of glass against her cheek, slowly and awaiting her reaction. Sonia pulls back and stares with wide, surprised eyes.

"What the hell?" Sonia questions, her eyes narrowing.

A thin line of blood forms on her pale skin. It runs down her cheek and drips off her chin. She doesn't do anything to stop the blood flow, she just wondered why the hell Drake did it.

"Ow... Ouch! It buuurrnns!" She hops up and clutches her cheek in a dramatic fashion. "Damnit, Drake!"

"Your so dramatic, sis." Violet slurs, sounding more like 'Ears odra matic, siz'.

"You didn't get cut!"

"Just sit back and drink as much as you can!" Violet huffs, again not making the right sounds to form real words. Drake and Sonia heard 'Bus bit back an' think ass munch as joo sam!'.

Sonia sighs in defeat. Drake didn't think he did anything wrong and Violet was too drunk to add anything to the conversation. She grabs another can and chugs it down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaand I'm back! Haven't updated for an entire month... I hope you guys are still reading! Also, the spin off is FINALLY up.**

* * *

><p>Sonia smelled the smoke first. It filled her lungs and made her eyes water. She sits up and coughs heavily, trying to figure out what was happening. Drake was gone and Violet was still knocked out cold. She's such a light-weight.<p>

"Violet." Sonia breaks off into a fit of coughing. "Violet, get up!" She shakes Violet roughly, the older not even responding.

Sonia puts her ear to Violet's chest, relieved to hear a faint heartbeat. She stands, the smoke only becoming thicker. She holds Violet from behind, looping under her armpits. She drags her sister out, only to find the whole block on fire.

"Sam?" Sonia hobbles over, clutching Violet tightly. "What's going on?"

"Fires, I bet Zil and his people started it." Sam grimaces. "We're clearing the houses and trying to curb the fire"

"I-I can help! Just take Violet!" She pleads, wanting a way to prove to Sam she was still on his side. "I'll get the kids out the houses!"

Sam gives her a supicious, "Alright... Hand her over."

Sonia hands over Violet and speeds off into a house where she could clearly hear yelling. At top speeds, she breaks a hole through the door and searches the house for others. She finds 2 in the bedroom and 1 more in the bathroom. She starts to cough again, the smoke clouding her sight. She trips over the couch and flips onto the coffee table. She scrambles to her feet and picks up the kids again. She bolts out the house and sets them down where houses weren't burning: near the beach.

She goes house to house in search of more people trapped in their homes.

* * *

><p>Violet came too and found herself laying on the beach. She springs to her feet and scans the area. Chaos was all around, hell, she even just witnessed Nerezza kill Orsay, then Astrid kill Nerezza. Violet stumbles back, realizing it didn't just happen. It was the thoughts of someone close by. Scary thoughts.<p>

Violet stands up and runs with the crowd. She stops as she sees the monster from Cloverfield towering over the docks. Her eyes widen in horror, a scream pierces the air. And it wasn't hers.

Krissy had gotten close enough to Penny to attempt to punch her lights out. The punch landed, but Penny wasn't knocked out. She was pretty mad though. She focuses her attention of Krissy and let's all hell free.

Krissy stares in horror as her arm catches fire. She screams and waves her arm around, but it dosen't help. It burns and falls off. At least that's what she sees. Bees, wolves, spiders, various monsters from scary movies. Krissy is bombarded with hallucination after hallucination, image after image.

Violet runs forward and tackles Penny down, breaking her concentration and ending the hallucinations temporarily. Penny scowls and shoves the girl off.

"Penny, come now or get left." Caine scowls, raising Violet and Krissy into the air and throwing them off the boat. Krissy's screams continue, her hallucinations rising past Penny's ways. The Human Crew girl sighs in relief as the hallucinations stop. She shoots Violet a faltering glare and runs to catch up with Zil. Violet grabs her arm to stop her.

"Let go, liar!" Krissy snaps. "Freak!"

"I'm not a liar, Krissy. I know what Zil told you."

"That you lied about your freak powers!"

"I didn't lie, you left before I could tell you! And either way, they'd kill you like they tried with Hunter because it's heriditary!"

"What?"

"You have freak powers too! Look at youself, you look like me!"

Krissy runs over and looks at her blurry reflection in the water. She looked exactly like Violet, even had her voice.

"This is impossible! I was the normal one!" Krissy shrieks. "The one who would survive in this family! I'm not suppose to be a freak!"

Her skin soon starts to ripple and she returns to her normal looking, Krissy-self. She sobs softly and turns away.

"This can't be happening..."

"It's the FAYZ. Anything is possible." Violet sighs.

* * *

><p>Sonia zooms up the mountain pass, seeing the kids going over the side with Mary. She launches off the side of the cliff and tackles as many kids as she could to safety, away from the many sharp rocks. She hits the dirt hard, the sand just about sanding her skin raw again.<p>

She caught 2 small kids, she breathes a sigh of relief as she turns and see Dekka caught rest. She laughs softly and turns to Brianna.

"Looks like you beat me here, Breeze." Sonia smirks.

"Because no one can beat, The Breeze." Brianna smirks back.

"But hey, I can catch!"

"Whatever you say, Sonic."

"Gaaah, Sonic's a boys' name!"

"Alright, we'll discuss your superhero name later."

Sonia stands up and dusts herself off, then helps Brianna up. She looks around at the few kids that hit the ground, mostly sporting bruises and cuts. She looks up and sees the rest of the children floating in mid-air. Her eyes widen when she sees a body in the sharp rocks.

She gets closer, standing in water up to her knees. Her mouth drops open at the sight of her favorite kid, Dallas, dead in the rocks. She looks away from the gory scene, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She turns and speed walks away.

"Sonic, you okay?" Brianna frowns.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I just... Nothing." 

* * *

><p>Violet helps transfer injured children to the daycare. It wasn't the best plan, but it's all they had. She shudders at the memory of today. She saw Drake get halfway burned alive, Mary commit suicide, almost saw a bunch of kids die, and just found out Brittany and Drake share a body. It wasn't a very good day.<p>

When she finishes up, she heads back up to the docks. She stops when she sees Sonia standing on the edge of the dock with Krissy. Sonia backs up, holding her hands up defensively. Krissy had a gun pointed at her younger triplet.

"What is wrong with you?! What did I do?" Sonia whimpers.

"You freaks killed one of mine, I'll kill one of the freaks." Krissy snaps back.

"..."

"..."

"I'm fine with that, but why does it have to be me?!"

"Because I can't trust you, Sonia. You lie, you cheat... I mean... Who's side are you on?"

"My side."

"That's not good enough answer."

"Krissy, drop the gun." Violet points a gun at Krissy. "Your a freak too, why are you still with the human crew?"

"Oh shi-when did you get here?!" Krissy glances back with a scowl.

"You can't kill your own sister. What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"DJ!" Hank bounds forward. "Hey, back off freaks!"

"Yeah, back off." Krissy snaps.

"You back off!" Sonia snaps back. "Your the one pointing a gun at your sisters head!"

"Shut up!"

"Sonia, just run away!" Violet groans.

"I don't run from a fight, no matter how unfair!" Sonia shakes her head.

"Sonia, lea-"

"I said no-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sonia narrows her eyes at Violet and disappears with a loud boom, putting a crack in the docks. Violet sighs and rolls her eyes, lowering her gun slightly.

"You leave us alone, we'll leave you alone." Violet says. "Now leave until you get your mind right."


	15. Chapter 15

**And here's another chapter! :3 Now we're in the basic area of Plauge.**

**Question: Should I go into Fear or make it up my own way?**

* * *

><p>"What I wouldn't give for some food." Sonia groans.<p>

"What I wouldn't give to end this nightmare." Violet rolls her eyes. "If your so hungry, go get us some fish."

Sonia picks up some Bertos' and heads out the door. She sighs and speeds around Perdido Beach, searching for Quinn. She slows to a stop as she finds him, grinning hungrily at the fish.

"Hey Quinn, long time no see." She grins. Her grin falters and she hunches over in pain. "Can I get some fish?"

"How much you got?"

"I'll give you ten Bertos' for 2 medium fish?"

"Fifteen." Quinn digs out two fish and Sonia hands him some money.

"Thanks." She bolts away, rattling the streets in the process.

She returns home, dropping the fish on the table. Running had tired her out, so she now stayed hunched over the table, rubbing her stomach. She starts a fire in the sink and roasts her own fish over the fire.

"I got dinner!" She calls up.

"Thank god." Violet smirks. "Took you long enough."

"Do not insult me and my speed!"

* * *

><p>She didn't mean for it to happen this way. She didn't expect the given results. All she knew was that whatever was left of the Human Crew just betrayed her.<p>

She thought she could hide it and pretend she was normal. But she just couldn't control it. She morphed into Zil right before their very eyes, and they flipped. They all ganged up on her and ditched her in the woods.

Her head hurt, she couldn't think straight. Someone had hit her with a bat... Was it Hank? Lance? ...Cow-girl? She couldn't remember. But her side hurt too. Someone cut her.

She stands on wobbly knees and walks slowly back to Perdido Beach. She goes into a heavy coughing fit, falling to her knees and coughing harder. She starts to cough up blood. She stares in horror as it dawns on her.

'_I'm gonna die.'_

She carefully gets back on her feet, less determined now to get to Perdido Beach. She figured she was going to die before she got the chance. She needed food... Water... Medicine. Her sickness was coming back, worse than before.

She drops to her knees again, coughing and hacking. Krissy flops to the side and lays there.

"Goodbye world."

* * *

><p>"Hey Orc." Violet and Sonia wave to the half monster boy.<p>

He grunts back and holds out a beer can. Sonia grabs the can and pops it open, handing it back to Orc.

"Where's Howard? He owes me money." Violet scowls.

"He's out."

"Ugh, that little..." Violet crosses her arms and leaves. "Sonia, you stay here in case he comes back. If he does, beat the Living hell out of him until he gives you the money."

"Damn." Sonia cocks her eyebrow. "Someone's living the thug life. My goody two shoes sister is stealing my thunder."

"Shut up Sonia..."

Sonia shrugs and goes into the kitchen and tries to find something to do. She rolls her eyes as Brittany starts yelling.

"Orc! Orc!"

"Shut up!"

Sonia sighs and looks into the living room as Jamal comes inside. What was Albert's bodyguard doing here?

"Sup Jamal." She gives him a smile an waves, then disappears back in the kitchen.

She takes a beer out the cabinet and pops the tab, sipping slowly on it. She listens to the yelling in the other room, sighing exhaustedly at the two boys arguing. Not to mention Brittany was yelling nonstop.

"Orc!" Brittany yells.

"Both of you shut up!" Orc roars.

"But Drake is-"

"SHUT UP!"

The floor suddenly comes out from under Orc, sending him crashing down into the basement. Jamal looks down the hole in amazement and laughs a bit. Sonia sniggers, failing at keeping up a mad expression.

"Drake is breaking free..." Brittany whimpers before she morphs into the psycho known as Drake Merwin.

"Oh shit." Sonia looks down in the hole, Jamal at her side.

"Uh oh..." Jamal shivers.

Drake looks up through the hole, giving them both a toothy grin.

"We... Should run." Sonia quickly backs away.

With a quick flick of his whip, Drake knocks Jamal down into the hole to the basement. Sonia blinks and stops, unsure what to do.

"Okay on one hand, he'll kill everyone." She mumbles, bouncing nervously on her toes. "On the other hand..."

She jumps in surprise as Drake kicks open the door, Jamal and tow. Drake stops at the front door and glances back at Sonia, sighing softly.

"Let's go. But keep your mouth shut." He instructs.

Sonia grins and follows after him, ignoring the strange look from Jamal. They leave the partially destroyed home, into the dark night.

After half an hour of walking, Jamal falls back slightly and stares at Sonia. She had to look up to meet his gaze.

"...What?" She asks, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Jamal questions.

"Well... You should know when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-"

"That is NOT what I meant." Jamal shakes his head, rubbing his forehead. "I mean, why did you tag along?"

"Because the gaiaphage made me." Sonia fakes a flinch. "He doesn't like me to talk about it but he's gay for Drake... So don't bring it up, especially around Drake."

Jamal wasn't entirely sure how to reply to that, so he remains silent and walks ahead. Now that he thought about it, he actually had no idea what a 'gaiaphage' was.

"Well... Why did you tag along?" Sonia shoots back.

"I didn't, I was forced." Jamal mutters under his breath.

"Sonia, shut up." Drake snaps. "I said no talking."

* * *

><p>Kristy fades in and out of consciousness as Hunter pretty much drags her to his cave. She lays on the cool ground, taking struggled breaths. Her body flickers to different people, her power rapidly acting up.<p>

Hunter watches with interest for a little, but soon leaves. He had plans with Old Lion. Not even a full hour later, Kristy's shaking stops.

She slowly sits up, staring at the few bandages wrapped around her bigger wounds. Her whole body was sore, but her face stung the most. She stands and stretches, surprised to see others in the cave with her.

She stares blurry eyes as Sam seems to burn Dekka. She plays it off as a mind trick and walks up to them, limping slightly.

"H-Hi guys." She croaks.

They turn to stare at her. The looks ranged from dissapointed and pissed for being part of the destruction called the Human Crew to concerned about her beat up state.

"Kristy." Sam nods his head slightly.

"Hey Sam." She whispers.

"What... Happened to you?" Jack asks in the nicest way he knew possible.

"The Human Crew wasn't very understanding..." Kristy murmurs.

"Understanding about what?"

"This." Kristy closes her eyes, her looks morphing to those of Hunter's. it doesn't last very long though.

There's a brief silence before Dekka lets out a bark of laughter.

"Irony and karma at its best!" She claps sarcastically.

"Shut up, Dekka." Kristy snaps.

"Oh, my bad. Are you having a bad day?" She retorts, pouring with sarcasm. "Did you lose everything, are you hungry? Do you have a headache? Well too bad."

Kristy turns away to look at Hunter. She stares at the green thing growing from his neck, "Yes to all those things actually."

"Well it's your own fault, Ms. Human Crew."

"Dekka, stop." Violet snaps.

Kristy scowls at Dekka but says nothing back. She scoots closer to Sam and listens to his conversation with Hunter.

"...hatch from your insides out." Sam finishes.

Hunter's expression falters, "Sam... Sam, I can't... go like that."

Kristy stares in shock as Hunter begs to be killed. He even explained how his microwaving power wouldn't work on himself.

Dekka sits with Hunter and the two of them pray. Kristy mutters under her breath her doubts of a god and goes to wait outside with Jack. They wait together for the deed to be done.

"Ya know, for such a strong guy, you've got a weak stomach." Kristy comments jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack pushes her gently-well he thought it was gently.

Kristy goes crashing to the ground, scraping her hands on the ground.

"Sorry!" Jack helps her up.

"It's fine... I deserve it."

When the deed is done, Jack, Kristy, Sam, Violet and Dekka keep walking to Lake Toronto. Kristy made a point to avoid Dekka to the best of her ability. They had a long way to go...


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh come on, what're we doing back in this wreck of a town?" Sonia complains.

"Just shut up and watch." Drake scowls.

"But-"

"Shhh!" Jamal slaps his hand over her mouth and gives her a stern look. _Will this girl ever learn? _He thought to himself.

Sonia crosses her arms and sighs loudly. She remains quiet though as she followed Drake through Perdido Beach. Drake walks up behind a small child, his shadow towering over the poor kid. Sonia didn't know the kid by name, but she had seen him around.

The kid screams when he sees Drake and bolts away as fast as his little legs would carry him. Drake chases him into the badly damaged church and corners him against a wall. The only noises on that quiet night was the sound of of Drake's maniacal cackling, a child's screams, and the sound of his whip hand cracking.

Sonia grimaces and rubs a nearly healed whip-cut on her arm. She shifts side to side nervously as the screams continue, before she finally has had enough.

"Drake!" She stormed up to him, only to be ignored. She scowls and grabs onto his whip-arm when he rears back. She yanks him back, away from the kid. "Drake, that's enough!"

Drake glares at the smaller girl, cold eyes bearing down on her. Sonia stands her ground and keeps a tight grip on the whip arm. They hold a stare off as the child runs away crying.

"Stay out of my way." Drake shoves her away and scowls.

"Don't worry, I wont pull on your leash too hard, mutt." Sonia snaps back.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is your master the only one allowed to talk to you like that?!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Drake raises his whip hand, and Sonia flinches away. But before he can bring it down, a think nearly invisible wire chops it off. He cries out angrily, staring at the remains to his whip-hand.

Not again... He thinks bitterly.

Sonia scrambles backwards and hides behind a pew, watching in horror as Drake is suddenly chopped into pieces. She looks around frantically and spots Brianna holding a thin line of string.

"Slice and dice." Brianna smirks. She glances at Sonia confused. "Can you explain to me why your hanging around this psycho?"

"Uh... Um.. Well, you see..."

"I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!" Drake's bodyless head screams.

Brianna jumps a foot in the air, staring in shock at the still twitching body parts and still talking head. She shakes her head slowly before she turns and sprints away. This was not her job.

Drake growls angrily, "What're you two idiots doing just standing around?! Put me back together, NOW."

Sonia squeals and dances around squeamishly. "No, that's disgusting!"

"Sonia!"

"But Drake-"

"Now, Sonia!"

Sonia groans and, with the help of Jamal, helps push Drake's body together so it molds back together. Sonia shudders and gets some distance from the mess. The two fugitives(3 if you count Sonia) leave the church and sneak off to rest in an abandoned house.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me." Sonia comments, sitting on the couch.

"No, you shut up. I am so pissed at you right now." Drake snaps.

"What? What did I do?"

"There's a rumor going around that the Gaiaphage is gay for me. Do you have any idea where that may have came from?" He asks, keeping up a scarily calm stature.

"What? I-I had no idea that was going around." Sonia denies. "Jamal, did you know about that?"

Jamal frowns on mock confusion to match hers, "But weren't you the one-"

"No! I'd never do that!"

"But Albert said-"

"Shut up!"

"You." Drake points at Sonia. "Are so dead."

Sonia digs around the first aid kit, putting lines of band aids on the deep, jagged cut on her arm. The rest of the whip marks weren't as deep, but stung like a bitch.

"Your so mean." Sonia whines.

"You deserved... It..."

The two of them suddenly fall silent. Sonia's eyes widen, a shudder running through her body. She watches as Drake suddenly stands and heads for the door. She shakily runs after him.

"Lets GO Jamal!" She calls back.

Jamal sighs, "Am I missing something."

"Yes, yes you are." Drake walks swiftly.

"We're going to the stupid alien that lives in the town mineshaft." Sonia adds sourly.

Sonia stumbles, a hand going up to hold her head. She grimaces. "Okay, sorry! I take it back."

She straightens and continues walking as if nothing happened. Jamal was getting more weirded out by the two of them more and more every hour. The only thing he understood was that something important was about to happen.

Violet stares constantly at Krissy, unable to believe the abuse her sister had taken. Sure she deserved it... But she still didn't like it.

The small group stops at a building they didn't even know existed. They slowly enter it, staying high on their guard. They found nothing except empty rooms... Except for one.

A young boy with a superman pillow sat alone in the room, murmuring to himself.

"Who are you?" Sam asks. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm Toto-That's a truth." The boy answers, seeming to be talking more to the Superman plush. He glanced up and spots Krissy. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy..." Krissy mutters.

"That's a lie."

"What...?"

"What is this place?" Sam asks louder.

"The girl looks horrible." Toto whispers loudly to the Superman doll.

"Hey! Listen you little brat!" Krissy begins to stomp forward, but sighs and stops midstep. She didn't have the energy for this. "I'm gonna kick your ass when I feel better."

"That's a truth."

"GOD DAMNIT-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Sam yells, shooting his beam of light at the superman plush. "Enough already!"

Everyone stares in shocked silence at his sudden outburst. It was strange for Sam. He takes a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Now... What is this place, Toto?"


End file.
